Camino de espinas
by Lop001
Summary: Hinata Hyuga nace en la rama secundaria. Su amor por Neji y Hanabi, sus primos, es tan grande que ella seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos incluso matar a su propio clan. Sin embargo no sabe que alguien mas la esta observando.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**Sinopsis.**

-¡Matame! Si te crees capaz de hacerlo.- grito cruelmente a la joven frente a ella, su corazón dolía no por su enfermedad sino en lo que la había convertido pero sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo debía acabar lo que había empezado años atrás.

Apenas logró esquivar todos los ataques de la joven el dolor de su corazón aumentaba por momentos, debía terminar rápido.

-¡Una bebe mimada como tú jamás podría superarme! ¡Solo eres una niña que pretende ser una mujer que nunca será!- vociferó, pero aquello no parecía suficiente. Hanabi aún no la odiaba lo suficiente para matarla, tenía que usar su última última opción. - Al menos tú estás poniendo más resistencia que él.

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar a mi hermano!- chilló, tan fuerte que Hinata creyó que iba a quedarse muda tras aquel grito. Supo que había tocado aquella parte blanda y apenas iluminada del corazón de Hanabi.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir la katana clavada en su estómago. Vio la oscuridad en los ojos de su pequeña prima, el monstruo que había creado. Cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo y mientras se abandonaba a si misma en aquel frío suelo susurro despacio.

-Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

**CAP. 1**

Hinata miro fijamente a su primo, quién no habia estado quieto. Las manos le temblaban y su cara mostraba todo nerviosismo.

Sus padres eran gemelos sin embargo Hiashi nació varios segundos después de Hizashi, convirtiéndolo automáticamente de la rama secundaria.

Hinata toco la vendas de su frente, días atrás le habían colocado el sello del pájaro enjaulado y aún no se acostumbraba al ardor.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le ánimo.

-Gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegará una mujer con noticias.

-Neji-sama, su padre le llama.- su voz sonó apagada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿ Dónde está mi hermana?

-Su hermana está bien. Hizashi-sama quiere que la vaya a conocer.

El brillo en los ojos de Neji aumento y con una sonrisa salió casi corriendo por el pasillo. Hinata se levantó del suelo para seguirlo pero una mano la detuvo.

-Hinata- chan, tu padre quiere verte. Esta en el otro edificio.

Hinata miro el pasillo por el que Neji se había ido. Desde que le habían puesto el sello en la frente las cosas habían cambiado un poco, apenas podía jugar con Neji ni siquiera estar mucho tiempo con él.

-Buenos días, padre.- le saludo en cuanto abrió la puerta

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto severo.

-Estaba esperando con Neji-ni-san a que su hermana naciera.

-¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que llamarlo con respeto! El es el próximo líder del Clan, nuestro deber es protegerlo. ¡Esta claro!

-Si, padre.

Hiashi se levantó con elegancia del suelo y la agarró del brazo.

-Es hora de mostrar nuestros respetos.

Durante todo el trayecto Hinata tuvo que correr para seguir el ritmo de su padre.

En cuanto llegaron su padre se inclinó frente a Hizashi.

-Hizashi-sama, Hikari-sama. Es un honor servirles.- Hinata no dudó en seguir el modelo de su padre.

-Ya te he dicho que no te tienes que molestar en hacer eso, eres mi hermano.

-Hinata-chan- llamo dulcemente su tía.- ¿Quieres verla?

Hinata miro nerviosamente a su padre en busca de aprobación, un leve asentimiento fue suficiente para que se levantara y fuera corriendo a dónde estaba su tía y Neji. Se acercó a ver el pequeño bulto que sostenía su tia, una bebe rosada dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto Hinata sin apartar la vista de aquel ser diminuto y frágil.

-Se llama Hanabi.- anuncio orgulloso Neji.- Y yo voy a protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-Yo también la protegeré.- dijo Hinata.

\- Que bueno que Hanabi tenga tan buenos guardaespaldas. Ya no me tendré que preocupar por nada.- hablo sonriente Hikari.

Mientras Hikari entretenía a los niños Hizashi se llevó a su hermano a parte.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hizashi?- pregunto su hermano sabiendo que nadie los escuchaba.

-Siento mucho que hayan puesto el sello a Hinata. Trate de demorarlo lo más posible pero no pude.

-No te tienes que disculpar por eso. - le calmo, Hiashi observó detenidamente a su hermano.- Se que no me has traído a esta habitación para disculparte por el sello.

Hizashi exhaló cansado, se vio viejo y roto. Hiashi jamás lo había visto así.

-Puedes contármelo sin miedo.

-Me preocupa el consejo de ancianos. Están tramando algo y no me gusta.

-Ellos siempre están maquinando cosas no te debes preocupar por eso. Alégrate por el nacimiento de tu hija.

-Lo haré.- le prometió Hizashi.

Hanabi resultó ser una bebe malhumorada, no se dejaba coger por nadie que no sean sus padres, Neji o Hinata. Si alguna nana la cargaba se ponía a llorar sin parar, con el tiempo las sirvientas se dieron por vencidas en aquella cuestión.

Neji y Hinata jugaban con Hanabi, mientras su tía los observaba encantada, una explosión sacudió toda la ciudad seguida de un espantoso rugido. Hikari rodeo a los niños con sus brazos para protegerlos.

-¿Que pasa, mama?- pregunto Neji.

Los niños miraron asombrados el byakugan activado de Hikari. Vio asustada la figura del 9 colas destruyendo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Agarró a Hanabi con un brazo y con la mano sujeto la mano de Neji. Hinata seguía de cerca a su tía por la calle, los temblores removian las casas hasta sus cimientos. La gente asustada corría en todas direcciones sin saber dónde esconderse del monstruo de 9 colas, el miedo y la desesperación flotaba en el aire. Los gritos de las personas eran callados por el rugido de la bestia y los ataques de los shinobis.

Hinata trataba de seguir a su tía de cerca sin embargo la gente chocaba entre sí y ella quedó atrás.

-¡Tía! - llamo asustada.

Una explosión la derribo al suelo donde pudo ver a la perfección aquella bestia en el cielo carmesí de la noche, un zorro gigante que destruía todo a su paso, sus ojos rojos malignos y su enorme boca que no dudaba en devorar y matar a cualquiera que estuviera a su paso. Sintió miedo, nunca antes había visto algo así de feroz, trato de levantarse del suelo pero estaba paralizada. Vio asustada como abría la boca en su dirección para hacer un rugido. En el último segundo Hikari logro atraparla apartando la del peligro.

-¿Estás bien?

No podía responder lo único que alcanzó fue a llorar.

-Ya esta. Ya estoy aquí.

Ambas corrieron en la dirección que indicaban los ninjas hacia el refugio más cercano.

-¿Tía, estás bien?- pregunto Hinata.

Hikari estaba pálida y sudorosa, cuando había acudido en auxilio de Hinata no pudo esquivar a tiempo los restos de roca que habían explotado durante el ataque. La sangre había atravesado el abrigo y caía al suelo en gruesas gotas.

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!

Había demasiados heridos y muy pocos ninjas médicos para atenderlos a todos, para cuando llegó uno ya era tarde.

Aquella noche falleció Hikari Hyuga junto a cientos de personas más, incluyendo al cuarto Hokage y su esposa.

Al entierro de Hikari fueron los líderes de otros clanes a darle el pésame a Hizashi. No había mucha gente en el lugar por lo que le fue fácil encontrar a Neji sentado junto a un árbol, llevaba varios días sin poder verlo y se moría de ganas por saber cómo estaba.

-Neji-ni-san ¿Cómo estás?- coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No me toques! - grito mientras golpeaba su mano lejos de él. - ¡Tú mataste a mi madre! ¡Es tu culpa que ella no esté aquí!

Asustada retrocedió unos pasos.

-No era mi intención.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú la mataste!

Neji salió corriendo del lugar enfadado dejando a Hinata llorando.

Desde aquel dia Neji se hizo frio e inexpresivo, apenas hablaba con Hinata y ya no dejaba que ella se le acercara a Hanabi aunque la bebe llorara por estar con ella.


	2. capítulo 2

CAP. 2

No pudo esquivar el golpe dirigido hacia ella y cayó al suelo adolorida.

-¡Levántate! Que clase de guardian eres si ni siquiera puedes esquivar los golpes.- grito su padre.

Llevaban horas entrenando el byakugan y aunque mejoraba en cada sesión nunca era suficiente.

-¡Si!

Se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo y volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque. Su padre era extremadamente rápido y fuerte, cada golpe la estremecía por completo. Esquivaba todos los que podía y cuando logró impactar su puño en él recibió una patada en el costado que la mando al suelo de nuevo.

-Que me des un golpe no significa que me hayas vencido.

-Entiendo.

-Puedes retirarte.

Hinata asintió antes de marcharse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba decidida a ser fuerte, tan fuerte como Neji, para proteger a Hanabi. Tan solo faltaban un mes para el tercer cumpleaños de Hanabi, debía buscar qué regalo le iba a dar.

Mientras Hinata limpiaba una de las habitaciones de la mansión logró escuchar una conversación entre los ancianos.

-No puedo creerme que aquel niño Uchiha haya activado el Sharingan...

-Lo he escuchado. Fugaku no ha parado de alardear sobre el genio que es su hijo.- siseo con desprecio- Hizashi debería entrenar a Neji, demostrarles a esos bastardos Uchiha que nosotros somos mejores.

-Quizas nosotros debamos educar a Neji.

Aquella última frase la alarmó, a Hinata no le agradaba ningún anciano del consejo debido a que ellos siempre maltrataban a los de la rama secundaria.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, tenía que buscar a su tío Hizashi para contarle lo que había escuchado, cerró la puerta y camino silenciosamente por el pasillo estaba a punto de girar a la derecha cuando la agarraron del brazo y la arrastraron a una habitación.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Na...nada. Solo estaba lim...limpiando.-tartamudeo, en sus peores momentos se le escapaba aquella bochornosa manía.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa. Al igual que tu padre.

-Yo no soy una mentirosa y mi padre tampoco. ¡Pienso contarle todo a mi tío!- se zafó de la mano del Hyuga y salió corriendo.

-Maldita mocosa.- rugió uno de ellos, con un rápido movimiento de manos activo el sello de su frente.

El sello de su frente le comenzó a quemar la cabeza como si le hubieran puesto un casco de hierro ardiendo sobre ella.

-¡Basta! ¡Quitenlo!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras no paraba de gritar de dolor, cayó al suelo, varios miembros de la segunda rama se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría pero ninguno hizo algo por ayudarla. La tortura solo paro cuando ella se desmayó.

Despertó varios días después en el hospital con la sorpresa de que no podía ver nada.

-Debido al uso excesivo del dōjutsu y la activación del sello tus ojos han sufrido daños importantes.- Hablo el médico.

-¿Cuándo volverá a ver?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Depende. No sabemos con exactitud cuando podrá recuperar la vista, puede que tarde unas semanas, meses o puede que nunca. En estos casos solo podemos esperar.- les informo.

Después de que se marchara el doctor ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Descansa.- dijo Hiashi antes de marcharse.

Aunque su voz habia sonado monótona sabía que en el interior le había deseado que se cuidara.

-Si.

Decir que no estaba dolida por no poder ver sería mentir, se había dado cuenta de que añoras aquello que das por hecho. Regreso a la mansión varios días después de que le dieran el alta. Pasaba sola en su habitación y solo salía cuando cuidaba de Hanabi junto a su nana. No le había dicho nada a nadie sobre el incidente con los ancianos tampoco se molestaron en saberlo.

-Veo que has estado cuidando muy bien de Hanabi, Hinata-chan.

Dio un salto en su sitio al oír la voz de su tío.

-Si...

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo al parque?

Sorprendida por la pregunta asintió con fuerza. Hizashi agarró a Hanabi y se la dio a la nana para después llevarse a Hinata fuera de la mansión, lejos de los ojos blancos.

Se sentaron juntos en un banco, estaba muy nerviosa esperando impacientemente que era lo que su tío quería.

-Hoy hace un bonito día. ¿Escuchas a los niños jugar?- pregunto amigablemente.- ¿Sabes porque te he traído a este sitio? Hikari os traía a este parque a jugar.

-Lo siento mucho...- susurro Hinata.- Si yo no me hubiera quedado en el suelo, tía Hikari estaría aquí.- dijo entre lágrimas. "Y Neji no habría cambiado" pensó.

Hizashi la abrazo con amor.

-No te sientas mal, Hina. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Hikari dio su vida para salvarte ¿sabes porqué? Porque tu vida no es sólo tuya, esta unida a quienes tú amas.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?- pregunto una vez que terminó de llorar.

-Probablemente no esté en el futuro y quiero que seas fuerte para proteger a los que amas. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si. Um... Yo que...quería decirle que... el consejo de ancianos quiere educar a Neji-sama. Cre...creen que usted no es bueno.

Hizashi estuvo pensativo varios segundos, no le asombraba aquella idea absurda de que no era lo suficientemente recto para educar a Neji. Después de la muerte de su esposa la actitud de Neji había cambiado radicalmente no solo por la perdida sino por la influencia casi imperceptible de los ancianos. Si tan solo no estuviera enfermo podría haber solucionado tantas cosas.

-No te preocupes por ello. Yo me haré cargo.- prometió Hizashi sin saber que sería una promesa llevada por el viento.

Cada semana iba al médico a que le revisaran la vista.

-Es una suerte que su hija tenga tanta fuerza de voluntad. Su recuperación está progresando muy bien, dentro de unos días le quitaremos las vendas. Pero no podra esforzar la vista por un tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.- agradeció Hiashi antes de llevarse a Hinata a la mansión.

Los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Hanabi estaban casi listos. La segunda rama había limpiado y cocinado una gran variedad de platos para la ocasión. Hinata descansaba en su habitación Hizashi no le había dejado ayudar en nada y le había ordenado descansar en su cuarto, Hinata sabía que lo hacía por su propio bien pero se sentía inquieta quería ayudar en algo. Mientras pensaba en su cama escucho que alguien entraba en su dormitorio, reaccionó enseguida sentándose.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto. Nadie respondió, pero Hinata sabía perfectamente que alguien había entrado. - Padre...

-¿Cómo estás?- reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

-Neji-sama...- dijo sorprendida. Desde que perdió la vista, un mes atrás, Neji no se le había acercado si quiera para ver cómo se encontraba.- Estoy bien, me han dicho que la próxima semana me quitarán las vendas.

No recibió ninguna respuesta solo el sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrandose. Neji la había dejado sola pero al menos sabía que se preocupaba por ella aunque sea un poco.

La fiesta comenzó, los miembros de la rama principal celebraron el tercer cumpleaños de Hanabi. Durante la fiesta Hinata se escabulló para coger a Hanabi.

-Hola, Hanabi-chan. Te he traído un pequeño regalo.

-En serio. Quiero ver.- dijo ilusionada.

Hinata saco de su bolsillo un kunai con un pequeño muñeco ninja atado.

-¡Me encanta!- grito.- ¡Gracias, Hina-chan!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo y después salir corriendo a buscar a su padre. La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad.

La noche era fresca, la oscuridad de la madrugada le daba cierta protección al intruso que había osado entrar en los dominios de los Hyuga tras la celebración. Sin temor se adentro en el dormitorio de Hanabi y la secuestro.

El bullicio dentro de la mansión fue lo que la levantó a Hinata, cambiándose rápidamente salió en dirección del ruido.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Hinata-chan.- llamo Ko.- Alguien ha tratado de secuestrar a Hanabi-sama pero Hizashi-sama ha logrado interceptarlo.

Una forma dulce de decir que había asesinado al secuestrador.

-¿Dónde está Hanabi-sama?

-Descansado, no le ha pasado nada grave.

Hinata suspiro de alivio su prima está bien pero había algo no cuadra en toda la situación la voz de Ko había sonado temblorosa, muy extraño en él, como si estuviera esperando lo peor. ¿Pero que? ¿Acaso Hizashi no había salvado a Hanabi del secuestrador?

-¿Que va ha pasar ahora?-pregunto asustada. Hubo un silencio eterno antes de que Ko le respondiera.

-Es probable que la aldea aliada pida una compensación por la perdida de su shinobi.

Compensación. Aquella palabra guardaba un peso manchado de sangre.

-No puede ser...


	3. capitulo 3

CAP. 3

Estaba claro que si podia ser.

El alboroto ya se había formado en la mansion Hyuga, con la llegada de varios escoltas ninjas y el Hokage.

-Hinata.- llamo su tio.- Ve a cuidar de Hanabi esta en su cuarto.

-Pero…

-Ahora.-ordeno. Se asusto por el tono que había usado Hizashi pero comprendio la urgencia en su voz.

Asintio antes de marcharse al cuarto de Hanabi, lejos del bullicio. Se sento junto a su prima quien dormia placidamente en su cama, acaricio su cabello con cariño, agradecia que ella no estuviera despierta para ver lo que estaba pasando o iba a pasar. No sabria que le iba a decir.

La curiosidad le carcomia por dentro, queria saber lo que le iba a pasarle a su tio. Llevo sus dedos hasta el borde de las vendas, que importaba si se las quitaba ahora total el medico le dijo que se las quitaria el lunes. Abrio los ojos con cuidado tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz nocturna, tardo varios segundos en ver los bordes de los muebles entre la oscuridad. Reviso que Hanabi no tuviera ningun daño antes de activar el byakugan, suspiro aliviada de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Levanto la mirada mas alla de la puerta en la direccion que se encontraba su tio, activo el byakugan con dificultad las venas se dilataron con dolor al principio y sus ojos empezaron a escozer al punto de tener que cerrarlos por varios segundos antes de ver a Hizashi hablando con el Hokage.

El hokage había sido advertido por varios ninjas de kumogakure del asesinato del jefe ninja de la nube.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto el tercer Hokage.

-Intentaron secuestrar a mi hija. Yo lo he detenido.- respondio Hizashi con toda la solemnidad de un Hyuga.

-Hizashi, no ta has dado cuenta de que acabas de asesinar al jefe ninja de la aldea de la nube.

-Si.- contesto sin miedo.

-Acabamos de firmar un tratado de paz con ellos.- le informo el anciano Hokage.

-¡Intentaron robar el byakugan! -grito uno de los ancianos.- Aprovecharon que hoy era el cumpleaños de Hanabi-sama.

-¡Basta!- calmo Hiruzen.- Aunque eso sea verdad acaban de asesinar a un ninja de la nube, ellos han negado todo y exigen una compensacion. Quieren la vida de Hizashi.

-Lo unico que quieren es el Byakugan. Si tanto quieren una vida le daremos a Hiashi el tiene el sello por lo que no habrá ningún problema.- hablo el anciano Hyuga, padre de Hizashi y Hiashi.

-Lo hare.- se adelanto Hiashi.

-No. Fui yo quien lo asesino, yo asumire las consecuencias

-¡Como se te ocurre!- grito Hiashi.- ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Hizashi noqueo a su hermano.

-Gracias, por ofrecerte.- le susurro al oído.- Llevenselo. Yo me entregare mañana, después de haberme colocado el sello maldito. Que quede claro que esto lo hago para prevenir una guerra y para proteger a mi hermano.

Hiruzen miro a Hiashi a los ojos, a su edad podía ver cosas en los demás, buscando una grieta en su valentía sin embargo solo encontró determinación. Estaba dispuesto a morir por aquellos que amaba.

-Esta bien.- finalizo Hiruzen.- Vamonos.

-¿No quiere que nos quedemos a vigilar?- pregunto uno de los ninjas que lo acompañaban al verlo que se marchaba si poner una guardia.

-No hace falta.

Esa madrugada le colocaron el sello maldito a Hiashi, logro despedirse de su hijo antes de que el sol saliera.

Hinata lo esperaba en la habitacion de Hanabi.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Hinata.

Hizashi acaricio con ternura el cabello de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos al parque?- Hinata asintio.- Quiero que veas con el Byakugan mi pecho.

Hinata obedecio y vio el corazon destrozado de su tio.

-Su corazon…

-Me estoy muriendo. Tu padre aún puede seguir pero a mi ya no me queda mucho. Quiero que cuides a Neji y a Hanabi. Se que a veces Neji no te lo pone facil pero en el fondo sigue siendo un niño dulce, quiero que guardes esa parte de el. ¿Si?

Hinata asintio llena de lagrimas. Se prometió a si misma que iba protegerlos de cualquier cosa.

Hizashi la abrazo y seco sus lagrimas.

-No cambies nunca.- dijo antes de salir.

Hinata no aparto la mirada cuando mataron a su tio por el bien no solo de sus hijos sino de toda Konoha aunque ellos ni siquiera lo supieran.

La mansion ya no volvio a ser la misma desde la muerte de Hizashi. Neji se hizo más frío y cruel con todos los miembros de la rama secundaria inclusive con las personas de la aldea, empezó a guardar rencor contra Konoha y el Hokage por no haber impedido el sacrificio de su padre.

La academia comenzo poco tiempo despues de lo ocurrido.

Ko acompañaba a los dos hasta la entrada de la academia.

-Que pase un buen dia Neji-sama.

Neji ni siquiera le dirijio la mirada antes de ir al aula, Hinata vio a su primo alejarse con dolor.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta aqui, Ko-san.

-No tienes porque dar las gracias, Hinata-chan.

Hinata entro varios segundos despues que Neji y ya vio a varias chicas intentar hablar con el sin conseguir nada mas que una gelida mirada.

-¿Por que has tardado tanto?

-Me estaba despidiendo de Ko-san.

Y alli llegaba Itachi Uchiha, el genio de toda su generacion, las clases habian empezado tan solo una semana atras y el ya dominaba con facilidad los fundamentos, el uso de herramientas ninja, ninjutsu, taijutsu e incluso genjutsu. Aún no comprendia como es que podia saber tantas cosas, ella sabia taijutsu porque su clan se especializaba en ello pero apenas sabia que era el genjutsu y no sabia usar bien las armas ninjas. Y si eso no fuera poco, su amabilidad con las chicas era admirable aunque el las rechazaba no las hacia sentir mal como Neji a veces lo hacia con las niñas de su clase.

Suspiro, ojalá Neji fuera así de amable con todos, mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo.

-¿Que estás mirando? - susurro Neji a su oído.

-Na...nada.

-Mientes. No quiero que vuelvas a mirarlo ¿Has entendido?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- le encaro Hinata. Volvio a estrujar su brazo con más fuerza haciéndola sisear de dolor.- Me estás haciendo daño.

-No vuelvas a contradecirme otra vez.- le soltó el brazo al tiempo que llegaba el maestro a impartir clases.

Asintió a regañadientes, no quería pensar en lo mucho que Neji había cambiado desde la muerte de Hizashi por lo que trato de concentrarse en la clase, fijo su vista al frente encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Itachi Uchiha evaluandola. Se sonrojo en seguida y trato de distraerse mirando sus manos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo. ¿Habría oído lo que Neji le había dicho? Sacudió la cabeza, imposible Neji le había susurrado al oído no podría haberlo escuchado con el ruido de la clase y mucho menos haberlo visto. ¿Pero porque se preocupaba tanto por si lo había escuchado o no? A penas sabia de él o él de ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener aquel estúpido monólogo interior. ¿Que le estaba pasando?

-No puede ser.- murmuró.

-¿El que no puede ser Hinata?- pregunto el profesor.- Si tienes algo que añadir sobre mi explicación estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Se levantó de su asiento, toda la clase se había dado la vuelta para verla, la sangre subió por toda su cara tornandola de un rojo poco natural en una persona tan blanca como ella.

-N...no es n...nada. Yo lo...lo siento...to mu...mucho.- tartamudeo.

Toda la clase se rió y Hinata solo deseaba que la tierra la tratase en ese instante.

-¡Calmense! Esta vez lo dejaré pasar Hinata. Ya puedes sentarte.

-¡Si!

Nada más sentarse escondió su cara entre sus brazos. Esas cosas solo parecían pasarle a ella.

Neji bufo molesto a su lado no quería verlo, no quería ver su mirada de desaprobación ya tenía bastante en su vida.

Al terminar las clases Neji se adelantó dejándola sola, estaba molesto y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque era. Salió de la academia todos lo padres recogían a sus hijos pero Hiashi ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a buscarla y Ko ya se había ido con Neji.

-No deberías de dejar que te trate así.- hablo una voz tras de ella.

Dio un brinco asustada, se regaño a si misma por ser tan despistada, se giró para encontrarse con el prodigio Uchiha.

-¿Pe...perdón?- pregunto sin comprender muy bien a qué venian aquellas palabras sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta solo silencio antes de que el muchacho se fuera.

Regresó a la mansión cansada.

Varios meses después se enteró de que Itachi Uchiha se había graduado de la academia, aquello causó más problemas entre los ancianos del Clan.

-Hiruzen esta dando mucha importancia a los Uchiha últimamente. Dejar que un niño se gradué de la academia a los 7 es impensable.- hablo Hiroshi, miembro del consejo del clan.

-Yo entrénare a Neji personalmente.- dijo Hajime el abuelo de Neji y Hanabi.- Lo convertiré en alguien digno del liderazgo.

Mientras tanto Hinata no estaba segura de dejar a Hanabi sola con Natsu, su nana.

-¿No estoy segura de salir?

-Yo voy a cuidar muy bien de Hanabi-sama. No te preocupes por ello.- dijo tan amablemente que Hinata no pudo negarse a ella.

Había escuchado que el territorio Uchiha había una panadería con las delicias más dulces de toda la aldea y estaba dispuesta a probarlas.

Era una pequeña tienda con el cartel "Los dulces de Uruchi".

-Hola chiquita ¿Deseas algo?- pregunto una señora mayor de rostro amable.

-Um... Me preguntaba si tiene rollos de canela.

-Claro que si ¿Cuantos quieres?

-Dos cajas, por favor.

-¡Oye tú, niño!- le grito alguien.- ¡Apártate!

Casi le cayeron los rollos de canela por el empujón que recibió del chico.

-¡Shisui!- regaño la señora- Disculpate ahora mismo con la niña.

-¡Niña!- grito Shisui horrorizado.- ¡Que clase de corte de cabello es ese!

Hinata se sonrojo enseguida.

-Dejala en paz, Shisui. Buenas tardes Hinata- san.-salio en su defensa Itachi quien había estado oculto tras el otro niño.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo.- ¿Que le ocurre a mi cabello?

-Diras que es lo que no le pasa. Es horrible.- hablo sin filtro Shisui.

-Mi padre dice que el cabello corto es mejor para los movimientos.- murmuró Hinata.

-Oye porque no vienes con nosotros mañana a entrenar.- propuso el niño de cabello alborotado.

-No creo que sea apropiado.- dijo Hinata.

La pesada mirada de Itachi cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

-No te preocupes. Si quieres venir estaremos entrenando a las 6 de la tarde.- dijo Shisui antes de marcharse con Itachi.

Hinata regreso a la mansión, vio a Neji entrenando con Tokuma sin molestarse a saludarla, le dio Hanabi una caja de rollos de canela y ella regreso a su habitación.

-Ahora que lo pienso no me han dicho donde han quedado...- medito.

Nadie le prestaba atención aquellos dias así que iba a aprovecharse esa oportunidad para escabullirse después de terminar sus deberes.


	4. capitulo 4

CAP. 4

Se había levantado temprano y hecho diligentemente todos los quehaceres de la mansión.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata-chan? Te veo muy animada está mañana.- le dijo Natsu.

-No. Solo tengo ganas.- contesto feliz mientras pelaba una patata.

Natsu no dijo nada y siguió cocinando, hasta que llegó otro Hyuga.

-Alguna de las dos puede traer té para Hajime-sama y Neji-sama.

-Voy yo.- contesto Hinata.

Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para observar más a su abuelo, a pesar de ser familia nunca habían hablado siempre habían estado alejados por aquella línea invisible que separaba a las ramas.

Preparo el té y salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba su abuelo y Neji.

-Buenos días Hajime-sama, Neji-sama.- saludo Hinata con una reverencia antes de dejar el juego de té sobre la mesita.

-Hinata.- llamo el anciano.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 7 años, Hajime-sama.

El anciano la observo varios segundos más antes de hablar, la fría mirada de su abuelo le provocó escalofríos.

-Neji quiero que tengas un enfrentamiento con Hinata.

Neji la miro fijamente, pudo ver su mirada de asco y superioridad en ella.

-Levantate, iremos al dojo.- ordenó Neji.

Tembló asustada, quizás tuvo que haber dejado que Natsu se encargará de llevarles el té, hizo lo que le pidió sin rechistar. Al dojo fueron algunos Hyugas entre ellos su abuelo, su padre y algunos ancianos del Clan.

Neji se colocó en posición de lucha.

-No pienso contenerme.- dijo Neji.

Trago pesado, no quería pelear con Neji y mucho menos delante de tanta gente, entre ellos alguien grito y Neji no dudó en empezar el ataque.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes, lo que no dejaba que ella lo pudiera hacer otra cosa mas que defenderse.

Por cada golpe que le daba a Neji este le daba tres más. Hinata activo el Byakugan y lanzo su primer golpe contra el, pero Neji logro detenerlo. En algún momento ambos comenzaron a usar el puño suave contra el otro. Hinata no quería hacerle daño a Neji pero si quería que el encuentro terminase debía golpearlo. Vio a través del Byakugan una abertura y golpeó con fuerza el punto pero su primo ni siquiera se inmutó. Neji quebró su defensa y atacó con furia su pecho.

El golpe la derribó al suelo, el aire escapó de su pecho, se llevó la mano al golpe y empezó a toser sangre. Su corazón había recibido un gran daño. Desde el suelo vio la mirada de Neji, odio fue lo único que encontró en sus ojos, no le molestaba el hecho de que había intentado asesinarla. Quizás ese había sido su propósito desde el principio.

-¿Por que?- logro preguntar, Hinata sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que ella no quería hacerle daño.

-Solo eres basura.

Perdió el conocimiento poco después. Se despertó en la noche desorientada y adolorida, apenas se podía mover de la cama del entumecimiento que tenía en todo el cuerpo. El recuerdo de lo sucedido la golpeó, la odiaba definitivamente, le había quedado claro con aquella mirada y esas palabras.

De repente el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor, se estaba asfixiando se levantó de la cama y huyó de la mansión hacia el bosque. Tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo.

-¡Inútil! ¡Soy una estúpida!- grito llorando, se había dado cuenta que al salir de le había olvidado ponerse zapatos y solo cargaba medias sucias y desgarradas.- ¿Por qué te convertiste en esto? ¿Porque dejé que te sucediera esto? Soy una inútil.

Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Neji, aún sin ser ella la causante de alguna de sus desgracias pero sentía que le había fallado a su tío Hizashi. La oscuridad ya lo había consumido por culpa de su abuelo y el consejo que lo manipulaban a su antojo.

Una catarata de lágrimas salía de sus ojos hasta que un leve crujido la asustó, activo el Byakugan y vio a Itachi en la oscuridad. Se levantó del suelo y se secó como pudo la cara, otra vez la miraba de aquella forma tan extraña como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-¿Que está haciendo aquí?- pregunto sin tartamudear.

-Quedamos en practicar a las 6.- contesto Itachi en cuanto salió de su escondite.

El rojo hizo acto de presencia, se había olvidado por completo de que habían quedado a parte de que también estaba inconsciente por el enfrentamiento.

-Lo sie...siento. Me ol...olvide de...de verdad.

Itachi asintió en silencio y se le acercó más, estuvo tentada a retroceder pues no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de otras personas.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas?- dijo sujetando un brazo suyo, su tacto era suave y delicado como una pluma.

Se sonrojo aun más, no por que le viera las vendas sino por lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo...No es na...nada.- contesto ocultando su brazo tras de sí.

Se sentía extremadamente incómoda con la situación jamás había esperado verlo allí tan de repente ¿Por qué la había estado esperando en el bosque? Ya eran las 9 casi 10 de la noche y el estaba allí. Se riño mentalmente otra vez estaba dando vueltas a cosas sin importancia.

-Tus media están rotas.

-¡Me tropecé! ¡No es de importancia!- grito avergonzada. Solo quería irse a casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¡No! Iré sola.- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la mansión con la cara roja como un tomate.

Al llegar se tiro a la cama, recordó el encuentro con una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde le tocó Itachi.

El tiempo después de eso pasó volando, la clase pasó los exámenes sin problemas y se convirtieron en genin.

-Ohhh, increíble. Yo también quiero mi banda ninja - dijo Hanabi mirando la banda de Hinata en su cuello.

-La vas a tener cuando vayas a la academia, por eso debes entrenar mucho.¿Si?

Hanabi asintió eufórica.

-¡Voy a ser la mejor ninja del mundo!

-Claro que si. Ahora me tengo que ir, hoy nos asignaran un equipo.

-¡Buena suerte!

Hinata se despidió de Hanabi con un beso en la frente y salió corriendo a la academia.

-Calmense.- ordenó el profesor.- Ahora que todos habéis conseguido el título de genin se os asignará un tutor y confirmareis un equipo de tres.

Empezó a decir los nombres según la lista que tenía.

-Equipo 3. Neji Hyuga, Akihiro Fujioka, Kioko Mijamoto.

Hinata no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no de que su primo no estuviera en el mismo equipo de ella, ya tenía suficiente en casa.

-Equipo 5. Hana Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Kazuo Himura.

Miro a su alrededor y reconoció de inmediato a Hana Inuzuka con sus tres cachorros. Se sentía feliz al fin iba a demostrar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.


	5. capitulo 5

**Lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, he estado algo ocupada con mi trabajo. Espero que disfruteis la lectura.**

CAP. 5

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante la clase. Inuzuka, había escuchado aquel apellido de los ancianos pero no para halagar ellos los llamaban perros o salvajes. Por supuesto Hinata no iba a creer ninguna de aquellas palabras primero lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando.

Su otro compañero,Kazuo, no le era tan familiar lo había visto varias veces pero nunca hablado con el además su apellido no pertenecía a algún clan de Konoha.

Miro a su lado donde se sentaba Neji, con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre pero sabía que estaba molesto sus ojos lo delataban, lo único que esperaba Hinata era que al menos no fuera tan frío con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Equipo 5. Su maestro los estará esperando en el campo de entrenamiento 5. Más tarde.- les dijo su ex- profesor.

La mayoría de alumnos había salido del aula a buscar a su nuevo maestro a excepción de Neji.

-¿Ocurre algo Neji-sama?

La gélida mirada la asustó.

\- Fuera de mi vista.- gruñó.

Hinata obedeció y salió tan rápido como pudo del aula. Llego al área de entrenamiento donde ya esperaban sus nuevos compañeros y un jounin.

-La...lamento haber llega...do tarde.-tartamudeo nerviosa y avergonzada, su primer día y ya llegaba tarde.

-No te preocupes por eso.- hablo el jounin.- Primero vamos a presentarnos cómo es debido, mi nombre es Shin Morumi, soy jounin y me especializo en rastreo y sigilo. - Shin Morumi era un hombre alto de piel blanquecina y cabello oscuro, vestía el clásico chaleco verde que utilizaba los ninjas de su rango- Ahora os toca a ustedes, díganme sus nombres, edades y que es lo que queréis ser de mayor.

-Me llamo Kazuo Himura, tengo 8 años y me convertiré en unos de los mejores jounin de la aldea.

-Soy Hana Inuzuka tengo 8 años y ellos son mis ninken Tora, Kori y Ryuu. Y quiero ser veterinaria.

-Yo... Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 8 años y mi camino ninja es proteger a mi familia.

-Muy bien, todos tenéis buenas aspiraciones pero para llegar a la meta debéis superar muchas pruebas y yo os voy a ayudar a conseguir vuestros sueños. A partir de mañana practicaremos cual es la mejor manera de seguir el rastro a un gato.

-¡¿Un gato?!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Exacto. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana en este sitio.- dijo antes de desaparecer en una humareda.

Kazuo bufo molesto.

-¿Soy el único que quería algo mas interesante?- las miro a las dos.

Hana y Hinata se miraron.

-No.- dijeron.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los tres niños.

-Bueno... Nos vemos mañana chicas.- se despidió Kazuo.

-Um...yo también m...me tengo que ir. - dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo a su casa.

Nada más entrar se encontró con Hanabi.

-Buenas tardes, Hanabi- sama.

-¿Ya tienes equipo? ¿Cómo son? ¿Tú maestro es fuerte? ¿Cuando tendrás una misión?- Hinata fue bombardeada por preguntas y no pudo resistir la tentación de apretujarla entre sus brazos al ver su cara de curiosidad.

-Eres tan linda, Hanabi-chan. Podría abrazarte todo el día.

-¡Hinata!- Al oír la voz de su padre brinco del susto.- ¿Que manera es esa de tratar a Hanabi-sama? -Hinata dejo en el suelo a su prima- Quiero hablar contigo.

Se despidió con una reverencia y siguió a su padre, tenía miedo de lo que le iría a decir y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Llego a la habitación de su padre.

-Sientate.-Hiashi rebusco entre sus cosas y saco una carta arrugada y se la extendió.- Puedes retirarte. Léelo cuando sientas que estés sola.

Hinata agarró la carta intrigada, el rostro de su padre se había enblandecido al darle eso, por un segundo dejo de ser Hyuga para ser solo Hiashi.

Obedeció en silencio y marchó a su habitacion donde la guardo bajo una de las tablas del suelo, por suerte una de las normas dentro de la mansión era que no podían usar el Byakugan, ella esperaría el momento indicado para leerla.

Cómo acordaron el día anterior, Kazuo, Hana y Hinata aparecieron en el área de entrenamiento antes de la hora acordada, ninguna había resistido la emoción de su primer día como equipo chunin.

-Hola.- saludo Kazuo.- ¿Han podido descansar? Porque yo no.

-La verdad es que no.- respondió Hana.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, aún no se encontraba del todo cómoda con ellos. Y en medio de una nube de humo apareció su maestro.

-Buenos días niños. ¿Preparados para vuestra misión en equipo?

-¡Misión! Usted no dijo nada de eso ayer.- grito Kazuo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sonriente.- Aquí está la foto del gato. -Saco la fotografía de un gato gris afelpado con los ojos de distinto color y cara de malos amigos.- Tenéis hasta las 5 de la tarde para encontrarlo sino lo lográis en ese tiempo y en equipo... no servireis para ser ninjas.

Y así como vino se fue en un "poff" dejando tras de sí la fotografía del gato en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Maldito maestro el que nos ha tocado.

-Debemos buscarlo en equipo.- dijo Hana.

-¿Pero por donde empezamos?- pregunto Hinata armada de valor.

Los tres se quedaron pensando antes de que Kazuo hablara.

-¡Ya sé! Por mi casa hay un pequeño parque en el que hay un montón de gatos, puede que esté alli.

-Vamos.

Kazuo guardo la foto en su pantalón y guió a las chicas hasta el parque. En cuanto llegaron los perros de Hana empezaron a perseguir a los gatos del parque.

-¡Quietos!- ordenó y solo hizo falta eso para que se detuvieran y regresarán con la cola entre las piernas.

-Bien hecho Inuzuka. Ahora se nos hará más difícil encontrarlo por culpa de tus malditos perros.

-Fue sin querer. Y no me gusta el modo en que los has llamado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a hacer algo?

Los ánimos entre los dos se estaban calentando, Hinata vio un gato gris escabullirse entre los matorrales activo el Byakugan y comprobó que era el gato que buscaban pero al paso que iban sus compañeros nunca lograrían alcanzarlo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Chi...chicos...- trato de detenerlos Hinata.

-Como sigas así podría hacer que te muerdan. - dijo Hana molesta, sus tres cachorros mostraron sus colmillos blancos pero eso no parecía asustar a Kazuo más bien lo irritaba más.

-No me hagas reír.- se burló Kazuo.

Hana estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el chico.

-¡Basta!- gritó Hinata, ambos se detuvieron en seco al oirla alzar la voz.- ¡El gato se está escapando y si seguís con vuestra discusión jamás lo atraparemos!

-Wow. Nunca creí que te podría oír gritar así.- dijo Kazuo asombrado.

En seguida el rojo se subió por su cara al darse cuenta de cómo había subido el tono.

-¡Lo siento! Pero el ga...gato está hu...yendo...do.

-¿Por donde Hinata? - pregunto Hana.

Se tapó la cara muerta de vergüenza y señaló al matorral donde vio al gato esconderse. Los tres persiguieron al gato por toda Konoha y cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente este los raguñaba y huía de nuevo.

-¡¿Porque demonios es tan difícil atrapar a un maldito gato?!- grito Kazuo exhausto.

El gato se había escondido en un estrecho callejón y subido a un muro.

-No lo sé pero ya son la 1 de la tarde.- dijo Hana acostada sobre el suelo junto con sus cachorros.- Y me muero de hambre.

-Necesitamos un plan.- dijo Hinata sentada en el suelo.- Y si le ponemos comida y nos escondemos, cuando el gato baje a por ella lo atrapamos.

-Es una buena idea. ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?- pregunto Kazuo.- Yo solo tengo 15 Ryo.

-Solo tengo 35 Ryo.- dijo Hana.

Hinata comprobó sus bolsillos sin encontrar absolutamente nada.- Yo...um...

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tienes?- pregunto Kazuo.

-¡No tengo dinero!- grito tapándose la cara por la vergüenza.

-Vaya... No sólo tenemos mala suerte si no que también somos pobres. Esto no puede ir mejor.

Un silencio cayó sobre los tres no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer para bajar al gato sin que huyera de ellos o los raguñara.

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!

Hinata respingo al oír el grito, se giró para comprobar de quién era la voz solo para toparse con Shisui e Itachi.

-¿Shisui-san, Itachi-san?

-¿Que haces sentada en el suelo, Hinata-chan?

-Eh...Una pregunta ¿No... no tendrás dinero pa...para comprar comida de gato?

-¿Eh? No tengo pero Itachi si.- dijo Shisui, Itachi saco de su bolsillo algunos billetes.

-¡En serio! ¡Eres rico!- grito Kazuo.

-Esto... Me podrías prestar... te...te lo devolveré. ¡Lo prometo!- grito Hinata roja de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Itachi dándole el dinero.

-Gracias.- agradeció con una reverencia antes de salir corriendo hacia una tienda. Regresó con la lata de comida y la dejaron en el callejón. Itachi y Shisui ya se habían ido. No tuvieron que esperar mucho en tan solo unos 20 minutos el gato había bajado del muro, Kazuo se abalanzó sobre el y lo envolvió en una sábana.

Los gruñidos y maullidos del gato eran fuertes tanto que la gente que pasaba por allí se les quedaba mirando.

-No puedes hacer algo Hana para tranquilizarlo.- dijo Hinata.

-Bueno...- Hana se acercó al gato y trato de tranquilizarlo en varios minutos este dejo de luchar y se durmió.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Kazuo.

-Es un secreto.

-Bueno... ¿Y a ahora que haremos?- pregunto Hinata.

-Y si vamos a la zona 5 y esperamos al maestro.

Todos asintieron y fueron al lugar encontrándose con su profesor esperándolos.

-¡Vaya! Han llegado más pronto de lo que creí. ¿Tienen al gato?

-¡Si!

Shin agarró la bolsa de tela y saco al gato para comprobar si era el de la foto.

-¡Vaya, lo han hecho bien! - los felicito antes de soltar al gato y que este saliera corriendo, los tres vieron huir al gato atonitos.

-¡Pero que...!- grito Kazuo.- ¡Nos ha costado un montón poder cogerlo!

-Ese gato era callejero.

-¡¿Entonces porque lo recogimos?!

-Era una prueba.

-¿Y... hemos pasado? - pregunto Hana.

-Si. Felicidades, sois el equipo 5.

-¡Bien! - gritaron todos.

-¿Tenéis hambre? Os invito a comer.


	6. capitulo 6

**CAP. 6.**

Le temblaban las manos de los nervios, había comprado una caja de dangos como agradecimiento por haberlos ayudado a atrapar el gato, el problema radicaba en que se encontraba sentada en el salón de los Uchiha. Se removía incómoda ante la intensa mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, como era posible que un niño tan lindo se haya convertido en un auténtico psicópata con tan solo oír que buscaba a Itachi, y no solo él Mikoto tarareaba una canción en la cocina demasiado contenta.

-¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?- se lamentó en silencio.

_Varias horas antes._

El entrenamiento con su maestro había sido agotador pero a los tres les emocionaba todo lo que iban aprendiendo.

-¡Estoy tan cansado! ¡Me muero de hambre!- se quejó Kazuo.

-Yo también tengo hambre.

-Es...esto yo he traído algo de comida por si quieren.- Hinata saco tres bentos de su mochila y le dio uno a cada.

-Gfrafias. Erta dericioso.

-¡Kazuo! Al menos trata de comer con la boca cerrada quieres.- le riño Hana.- Gracias por la comida Hinata. La próxima vez traeré la comida.

-No hay problema.

Nada más terminar de comer se acostaron en el suelo.

-¿Que clase de misión crees que le habrán dado a Shin-sensei? - pregunto de la nada Kazuo.

Era cierto que su maestro había partido temprano del lugar porque lo había solicitado para una misión de rastreo.

-A lo mejor será para atrapar a alguien. Recuerda que Shin-sensei es muy bueno rastreando, además no nos debemos preocupar el es un jounin experto.- dijo Hana.

Los tres asintieron algo pensativos, estaban emocionados por tener algún día su primera misión real pero también conocían los riesgos, habían visto los estragos de la guerra y no solo eso sino también el ataque del demonio de 9 colas, en el fondo se preocupaban por su querido maestro.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa, mi madre ha de estar preocupada.- se despidió sonriente Kazuo.

Hinata y Hana se quedaron un rato más antes en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿No vas a tu casa, Hana-chan?

-No tengo prisa mi mamá está en casa cuidando de mi hermano pequeño así que no tengo prisa. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno... Hanabi-sama esta bien cuidada y no tengo problema con demorarme un poco.

-¿Por qué llamas a tu prima pequeña "-sama"?

-Yo...- se removió inquieta nunca les había hablado sobre el sello maldito de su frente.

-Lo siento si te incomode.

-No es...eso. No es ningún secreto.- Suspiro antes de apartarse el flequillo y mostrarle el sello de su frente. Hana se sorprendió al ver el sello, jamás lo había visto pues los Hyuga eran muy conservadores y no dejaban que les vieran el sello.- Es el sello maldito de los Hyuga, obliga a la segunda rama a obedecer. Es considerada una falta de respeto dirigirse tan cariñosamente a los miembros de la rama principal, pero yo la quiero mucho...

Siguieron hablando un rato antes de levantarse rumbo a sus casas.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie.

-Claro. Será nuestro secreto.

Ambas sonrieron, se sentía feliz de haberle contado su vergonzoso secreto, y cada una fue por su lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso debo comprarle un regalo a Itachi-san por prestarme el dinero.- prendo fugazmente.

Se dirigió hacia el único lugar de Konoha que vendía los dangos más deliciosos la tienda "Los dulces de Uruchi".

-Buenas tardes, señora.- saludo cortésmente Hinata.

-Hola querida. Dime ¿Que deseas?- pregunto la dulce señora.

-Deme una caja de dangos, por favor.

-¿Dangos? No querrás decir rollos de canela.

-No, es para regalárselo a alguien.

Los ojos de la señora brillaron maliciosamente, un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda.

-Oh... Haberlo dicho antes.- dijo antes de entrar en la cocina, tardó varios minutos en salir con una caja adornada con un lazo.- Toma. Es una receta especial de dango que le encantará a Itachi-san.

-¡Co...como sa...sabe que...!

-No eres la primera en venir por dangos para declararse.

El rostro de Hinata se puso al rojo vivo al escuchar eso.

-¡No...no es lo que...que pi...pien...sa!

-Oh, Mikoto-san, buenas tardes.- se escabulló la señora Uruchi- ¿No sabrá donde estará Itachi-san?

La señora Uchiha era una mujer bella de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, ya sabía ahora de donde salía aquella belleza poco ordinaria.

-¿Eh? Creo que estará entrenando, no vendrá hasta las seis. ¿Por?

-Esta niña quiere darle un regalo a Itachi-san.- dijo la señora Uruchi.

-¿Eres una de sus fans?- pregunto dudosa, Itachi atraía una horda de niñas demasiado entusiastas por obtener un beso.

-¡Y...yo no...no lo soy! So...solo que...quería rega...larle unos dan...dangos.- grito Hinata avergonzada a más no poder.

-No te preocupes, Mikoto-san. Esta niñita no es de esas.- dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo a Mikoto.

-Bueno...- dijo más tranquila Mikoto.- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a esperarlo?

-N...no ha...hace falta.

-¿Que dices querida? No es ningún problema, vamos.

Hinata miro a la señora Uruchi que se despedía sonriente, había sido arrojada a los leones sin que se diera cuenta, Mikoto la llevo hasta su casa donde un niño esperaba.

-¿Mama?- pregunto el niño inocentemente.

-Sasuke. Ella es una amiga de Itachi, ha venido a buscarlo y se va a quedar a cenar.

Nada más escuchar que era una amiga de Itachi el semblante de Sasuke cambió totalmente.

-Yo... no...no creo... que-trato de escabullirse.

-No aceptaré un NO por respuesta.- dijo Mikoto sonriente.

Hinata no pudo negarse y fue arrastrada hasta la sala, Sasuke la vigilaba desde la puerta con su mirada negra, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer esa mirada?

-Yo solo quería darle unos dangos...- se lamentó.

Mikoto apareció con una bandeja con te y comida.

-Sasuke, quita esa cara estás asustando a nuestra invitada. Por cierto aun no se tu nombre.

-Yo... Soy Hinata Hyuga.

-Que bonito nombre. Eres la sobrina de Hikari ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió triste aún se culpaba por la muerte de su tía.

-Siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu tía, debió ser muy duro para ti. Si me disculpas tengo que hacer una cosa ¿Porque no comes un poco hasta que llega Itachi? Estoy segura de que no tardará. -Mikoto se marchó de la sala algo triste.

Itachi llegó a la casa varios minutos después.

-Estoy en casa.

-Itachi, una amiga tuya esta esperando en la sala ve a saludarla.

Itachi asintió intrigado su madre no solía dejar entrar a las niñas así como así a la casa.

-Bu...buenas ta...tardes, Itachi-san.

-Hinata-san ¿Que hace aquí?

-Yo... solo quería regalarle estos dangos por haber ayudado a mi equipo con la misión. La señora Uruchi dijo que eran sus favoritos.- Hinata le entrego la caja con una reverencia.

-No tenía que molestarse Hinata-san.

-No es ninguna molestia. Bueno... me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?

Las mejillas se tornaron rosas, Itachi la había agarrado de la chaqueta para que no se fuera. Escucharon un grito femenino que asustó a Hinata.

-No te preocupes es mi mamá.

Hinata asintió poco convencida. Mikoto como buena madre había estado vigilando la conversación de los dos niños, se veían tan maduros, y cuando vio que su hijo detuvo a Hinata no pudo evitar chillar de emoción. Hacían una linda pareja y ella se aseguraría de eso.

-No creo que deba quedarme.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - grito Mikoto entrando a la sala, Hinata salto del susto.- Ya dije que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Así fue como acabo quedándose en la casa de los Uchiha, Hinata conversaba con Itachi muy tranquilamente hasta que llegó Fugaku.

-¡Que demonios hace una Hyuga en mi casa!- grito airado nada más entrar al salón.

-¡Fugaku! Es nuestra invitada, no puedes tratarla así.- trato de contenerlo Mikoto.

-¡No me interesa! Es una abominación, pertenece a esos arrogantes de ojos blancos. ¿Cómo has podido dejarla entrar? Yo no quiero a eso en mi propiedad.- escupió con desprecio.

Hinata se estremeció de miedo al ver su mirada sobre ella, no dudó en recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo de la casa rumbo a la mansión, tenía la misma mirada de Neji esa mirada de asco y odio hacia ella.

Nada mas llegar a la mansión se topó con Ko que la estaba esperando dispuesto a regañarla por haber llegado tarde.

-¿Dónde has estado me tenías muy preocupado?

Hinata se abalanzó sobre él mientras lloraba.

-Hina-chan... ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado, jamás había visto llorar a Hinata.

Hinata negó con fuerza mientras se aferraba a el, Ko era su único apoyo.

-Ya está, no te preocupes.- la tranquilizó con amor, la abrazo y acarició su cabello hasta que noto que dejó de llorar.- No llores más. Eres una niña muy linda y buena nadie te va a quitar eso.

-Gracias, Ko.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Vamos, tienes que comer.

Ko le preparo la cena y la mando a descansar. Hinata estaba acostada sobre su cama cuando escucho que alguien tocaba su ventana, se levantó y vio a un pequeño cuervo.

-¿Que estás haciendo pequeño? ¿Te has perdido? - le pregunto mientras abría la ventana.

El cuervo grazno varias veces y señaló con su pico un pequeño papel enrollado en su pata. Hinata cogió la carta y la leyó.

_"Te espero en el bosque, donde nos encontramos esa vez."_

Era Itachi, determinada salto la ventana al árbol más cercano y se escapó del recinto Hyuga rumbo al bosque. Era algo oscuro pero con su Byakugan podía ver claramente a Itachi.

-¿Ocurre algo Itachi-san? ¿Por qué me llamo?

-Lo siento mucho... Por como la trato mi padre.- se disculpó con una reverencia.

-No...no hagas eso. No te preocupes, eres mi amigo. Los a...amigos no se tiene que disculpar... por...porque no hay nada que perdonar.

-Gracias. ¿Amigos?- dijo Itachi extendiendo la mano.

-Amigos.- le estrecho Hinata.


	7. capitulo 7

**CAP. 7**

Saltaban por las ramas de los árboles con rapidez, los tres deseaban regresar a su casa lo antes posible con sus familias.

-¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa?- les pregunto su profesor.

-¡Cómo que por qué! Usted nos invitó a una comida ¿O es que ya no lo recuerda?- dijo Kazuo.

Hana y Hinata asintieron, habían salido una semana antes en una misión de rescate a la hija de un influyente feudal del reino del fuego y por supuesto su maestro se había ofrecido a comprarles una comida en cuanto llegaron a la aldea.

-¡Pienso elegir lo más caro del menú!- grito el muchacho.

-¡Y yo!- grito Hana.

-Tambien yo.- hablo Hinata algo avergonzada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Te has unido a ellos!-Shin suspiro, estaba claro que sus alumnos se aprovechaban de el.

Por fin llegaron a Konoha, su hogar, después de una semana viajando las ganas de estar con su familia eran demasiadas pero aún debían entregarle el informe sobre la misión al Hokage.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama. La misión ha sido un éxito, aquí tiene el informe.- Saludo su maestro mientras le entregaba un pergamino con la información de la misión.

-Bien hecho. Pueden retirarse, excepto tu Hinata, debo hablar contigo una cosa.

Hinata se estremeció en su lugar nunca había sido citada sola con el Hokage, espero que todos salieran de la habitación para mirar al anciano.

-He escuchado buenas referencias de parte de tu maestro y otros ninjas que han participado con tu equipo desde que os hicisteis chunnin el año pasado. - alabo el Hokage a Hinata antes de ponerse serio.- Es por eso que quiero encomendarte está misión.

-Si, Hokage-sama.

-Se trata de vigilar a tu clan.

-¿Mi... Clan?

-Me han llegado informes sobre el raro comportamiento de los ancianos de tu clan y por eso me gustaría que tú, como miembro activo trates de averiguar lo que planean y si es posible deterlos antes de que sea tarde.

Hinata ya sabía a qué se refería con el 'comportamiento' y no quería que Hanabi se viera involucrada en algo terrible.

-Si, Hokage-sama.- dijo Hinata antes de irse.

-Hinata.- le llamo el anciano.- quiero que está conversación quede entre nosotros.

Se retiró en silencio del despacho rumbo a la mansión, le iba a resultar difícil averiguar lo que hablaban en las reuniones no solo porque fuera mujer también porque la consideraban débil, debía encontrar una manera de enterarse lo que decían esas reuniones.

-Hinata-san ¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata salto en su sitio al escuchar la pregunta, Itachi caminaba junto a su hermano pequeño por la aldea.

-¿Qué? N...no nada, solo pen...pensaba.- dijo mientras se inclinaba como saludo. Habían pasado varios años desde que conoció a Sasuke y podía asegurar que el niño la odiaba pero no sabía porque.- Um... ¿A donde se dirigen?

-Ibamos al mercado a comprar tomates.

-Oh, yo iré a mi casa a descansar. Adiós.

Huyó del lugar antes de que Itachi descubriera algo, eran tan perceptivo y ella tan torpe que tan solo unas frases más e Itachi podría descubrir todo. No quería defraudar la confianza que el Hokage había puesto en ella y por el bien de todos tendría que distanciarse de Itachi lo suficiente.

-He vuelto.- saludo Hinata nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¡Hinata- chan!- saludo Hanabi nada más verla entrar por la puerta.- ¿Cómo te fue?

Hinata se aseguró de que no había nadie a su alrededor para abrazarla y darle besos por toda la cara.

-Me ha ido muy bien. ¿Cómo has estado, Hanabi-chan? ¿Te has portado bien?

Hanabi se rió entre sus brazos.

-¡Himeko-san dice que tengo mucha energía!

-Por supuesto.- contesto Hinata, ya se imaginaba la agotada que debía estar la nana por cuidar de ella.- Voy a saludar a Hajime-sama.

Hanabi la dejo sola para ir salir corriendo al patio, ya había cumplido los seis años y no se dejaba amedentrar por ningún adulto cuando estos la trataban de corregir. Hanabi era un alma libre e inocente y la protegería de cualquier peligro.

Fue enseguida a la sala donde se encontraba su abuelo con Neji y otros ancianos del Clan.

-Buenos días, Hajime-sama, Neji-sama, Furu-sama, Heito-sama. Acabo de llegar de mi misión con éxito.

-Muy bien. Puedes retirarte.

Hinata se despidió con una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

-Hola Hinata-chan, bienvenida.- saludo Natsu.

-Buenos días, Natsu-san, gracias. ¿Sabe dónde está mi padre?

\- Um... creo que en el otro edificio.

Hinata encontró a su padre sentado en el suelo mientras miraba algún punto perdido de la habitación.

-Buenos días, padre. Acabo de regresar de la misión.

Sin recibir respuesta se retiró en silencio, la actitud estoica y fría de su padre se había convertido en un silencio abrumador.

Su abuelo Hajime-sama ni siquiera se había dignado a acercarse a su padre para saber cómo se encontraba, apartó esos pensamientos y se centró en lo más importante ¿Que hablaban los ancianos con su abuelo y su primo? ¿Como podía ella averiguarlo sin que nadie se enterará?

Los golpes de entrenamiento de Neji y Tokuma la sacaron de sus pensamientos se acercó por el pasillo exterior y se percató de la atenta mirada de su abuelo en ambos, en sus ojos había aprobación. Se fue silenciosamente a la cocina para preparar un juego de té y pastas s su abuelo.

-Hajime-sama, desea galletas.

El anciano la miro por instante antes de asentir, Hinata dejo la bandeja en el suelo y ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que deseas?- pregunto bruscamente, Hinata no se dejó asustar por el tono y hablo claramente.

-Quiero que usted me reconozca por mi fuerza.

La carcajada que lanzó fue tan fuerte que Neji y Tokuma dejaron de practicar para mirar lo que estaba pasando, se sintió incómoda por las miradas pero no dejo que se mostrará en su cara.

-¿Tu, Hinata? Siempre has sido una niña débil e ingenua. ¡Jamás vas a cambiar!

-Lo haré.- respondió determinada.

Un silencio tenso se puso entre los dos por una eternidad que casi la hace ceder.

-Está bien. Tienes un año para sorprenderme, si no logras cumplir mis expectativas te expulsare del clan por mentirosa e indigna del apellido Hyuga. ¿Entendiste?

-Si, Hajime-sama. Fallar no es una opción para mí.

Hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

-¿Pero que has hecho, Hinata-chan? - le pregunto Ko tras de él se encontraba Natsu con un rostro preocupado, ella había escuchado todo sobre la apuesta y había salido corriendo a contárselo a Ko para que el hiciera reaccionar a Hinata.- ¿Te das cuenta del lío en que te has metido?

-Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, Ko-san pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Al igual Natsu-chan. He dado mi palabra y voy a demostrarles que soy fuerte.

Ko y Natsu se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir a sus palabras, a esas alturas ya conocían lo terca que podía llegar a convertirse Hinata.

-Esta bien.- suspiro Ko. - No pierdas.

-¡Si!

Salió corriendo de la mansión en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarla, Itachi.

Estaba llegando al distrito Uchiha cuando freno en seco al ver a Itachi con Izumi, ya conocía a la chica de la academia pero verlos juntos compartiendo dangos y riendo, Itachi jamás había reído así estando con ella, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho.

"Sobras aquí" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Se marchó decaída hacia el cementerio de Konoha a visitar la tumba de su tía y el monumento de su tío.

-Lo lamento tanto, tía Hikari. Por no haber venido a visitarte antes...

Se arrodilló frente a su tumba a llorar, el sol se estaba poniendo dejando un cielo anaranjado y rojizo, fue solo una brizna de aire que movió su cabello lo que le advirtió que no estaba sola en el lugar. A no mucha distancia de ella caminaba silenciosamente un ninja de cabello plateado, su maestro en algunas ocasiones lo había mencionado, cuando lo hacía era con tristeza y dolor. Hinata lo reconoció de inmediato como el ninja copia, si quería ser alguien fuerte para proteger a quienes quería debía entrenarse y con quién mejor que el discípulo del Cuarto Hokage, se armó de valor y camino hacia él.

-Disculpe... Es usted Kakashi Hatake...

El ninja la miro con su ojo y siguió caminando.

-Espere, necesito su ayuda.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Hinata.

-Perteneces al clan Hyuga, pídeles a ellos que te enseñen.

-No puedo. Jamás me enseñarían porque me consideran débil.

-Es tu problema entonces. No me molestes.- dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Suspiro sin embargo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente en que fuera su maestro, sabía que era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Regreso a la mansión a jugar con Hanabi y descansar. Los días siguientes se percató de que el ninja siempre hacia un recorrido cruzando el cementerio, trato de averiguar dónde vivía pero de alguna forma siempre acababa desapareciendo en un 'puff'.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto alguien tras de ella.

-¡Itachi!


	8. capitulo 8

**Perdonen de verdad por el retraso de la historia. Agradezco que todavía la sigan leyendo, espero que la disfruten.**

**CAP****. 8**

Se dio la vuelta asustada de verlo hay de pie, había estado tan concentrada tratando de perseguir a Kakashi que se había olvidado por completo de Itachi y de mantenerse alejada de él. ¿La habría visto espiar a Kakashi tras los arbustos? ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? ¡Era una acosadora!

El rojo subió rápido por su cara hasta la base del cuello se agarró la cara de vergüenza quería enterrarse viva, ¿porque siempre se encontraba a Itachi en sus momentos más vergonzosos?

-¿Y bien, Hinata-san?

-Yo...Ehm... - trato de inventar una escusa pero su mente se había quedado en blanco, además una mentira nunca funcionaria contra Itachi, se dio por vencida.- ¿Qu... qué t...tan...to vis...te?

Se agarró las manos con nerviosismo mientras esperaba impacientemente su respuesta.

-¿Por qué estabas espiando a Hatake-san?

-Yo...- estuvo a punto de mencionarle lo ocurrido con el Hokage pero la imagen de Itachi e Izumi riendo la detuvo de hacer una locura.- No creo que sea de tu interés. -Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.- Lo siento me tengo que ir.

Salió corriendo del sitio en busca de Kakashi, esta vez no se iba quedar mirando. Activo el Byakugan y lo encontró frente a la Piedra de los Héroes de Konoha, salto por los tejados hasta llegar al sitio.

-Buenas tardes, Hatake-san. - saludo Hinata.- Necesito que me entrene.- dijo determinada.

-No.

Kakashi se giró para mirarla con su ojo oscuro, con el Byakugan había visto que el ojo que se ocultaba tras la máscara era un sharingan de su antiguo compañero.

-¿Cree que hago esto por mi? -pregunto sin recibir respuesta.- Está equivocado. Deseo ser fuerte para proteger a los que amo... Por... Porque los dos sabemos el dolor de perder a alguien que se quiere. Por favor, enseñeme a ser fuerte.

-Rindete.- dijo Kakashi mientras se iba.

-¡No! -grito Hinata sorprendiendo al hombre de la máscara.- Hice una promesa. No retiraré mis palabras, porque ese es mi camino ninja.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

-Mañana a las 4 de la mañana en el bosque.

Había sido puntual en la entrada del bosque, tenía el Byakugan activado mientras lo esperaba, estaba tan emocionada por poder entrenar con uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea que no se percató del tiempo que había pasado. Ya había salido el sol cuando Hinata se cansó de esperar, decidida a entrenar utilizó su Byakugan para escanear toda la aldea sin ningún resultado estaba a punto de marcharse a la mansión cuando vio a un niño de cabello rubio como el sol llorando en un callejón tras unos botes de basura. Su corazón se enterneció nada más verlo y corrió a su encuentro, debía tener la edad de Hanabi, el estaba muy maltratado tenía el cabello sucio y su ropa estaba igual.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto dulcemente tratando de no asustarlo.

El niño levantó la cara mostrando sus azulados ojos en lagrimas, y empezó a temblar de miedo al verla.

-¿Que... Qué quieres? ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿Has venido por mi?

No era la primera vez que le decían eso, en la academia algunos de sus compañeros la llamaban 'fantasma' o 'la niña muerta' entre otras cosas, pero ella sabía que no lo decía con la intención de insultarla.

-No soy un fantasma, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.- le agarró la mano con delicadeza.- Ves, si fuera un fantasma no podría tocarte. ¿Como te llamas?

-Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo sin temblar.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito ¿Qué haces solo aquí afuera? ¿Donde están tus padres?

Al oirlo el niño se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-Eh... No...no llores. Esto...- no tenía ni idea de cómo consolarlo.- ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un sitio perfecto.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevo al único sitio que sabía que se encontraba abierto a esas horas.

-¿Un puesto de ramen?- pregunto Naruto.

-No es cualquier puesto de ramen, aquí venden uno de los mejores platos.- un adulto apareció del otro lado de la barra.- Buenos días, Teuchi-san. Lamentó venir tan temprano.

-¡Oh! ¡Hinata-chan! Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Que vas a comer?

-Quiero dos órdenes de ramen especial.

-Marchando.

No tardó mucho en regresar con los dos tazones de ramen, al principio Naruto dudó un poco de su debia comerlo pero Hinata lo ánimo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo nunca conoci a mi madre... mi padre no era de los que hablaban del pasado. También perdí a mis tíos que consideraba como a mis padres... Yo sé cómo se siente estar solo y marginado.- hablo Hinata, la imagen de Neji enfadado maltratando la en uno de los tantos entrenamientos crueles y su frío silencio vino a su mente. - Pero no debes rendirte jamás. Ese es mi camino ninja.

Ambos desayunaron los tazones de ramen.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No hace falta, no soy un niño—dattebayo. En realidad soy muy fuerte.

-Vale, buena suerte Naruto-kun.

Se despidió del niño y regreso a la mansión a hurtadillas tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hinata!- grito Natsu tras de ella.- ¿Que estás haciendo entrando a estas horas? ¿Que pasaría si alguien te llegará a ver?

-Lo lamento mucho, Natsu-chan. Pero debía entrenar.

Natsu suspiro.

-Al menos nadie te ha visto entrar. Rápido cambiate y ayudame con el desayuno.

Hinata hizo lo que le mando la mujer y ambas esperaron a hacer el desayuno junto a otras mujeres Hyugas. Aquel día se había sentido observada por nada menos que Tokuma, el hombre no le había quitado el ojo de encima en todo el día al punto de que ni siquiera había podido jugar con tranquilidad con Hanabi, trato de no tomarlo en cuenta y seguir con sus deberes en el clan.

No desperdicio ningún segundo en entrenar con Ko durante la mañana, practico las técnicas de su clan con empeño y por la tarde fue en busca de Kakashi.

Utilizó el Byakugan para encontrar su apartamento hasta que lo encontró, era un segundo piso en un edificio de viviendas algo lejos del centro de Konoha, tocó la puerta varios minutos hasta que Kakashi se digno a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto bruscamente el hombre ojeroso.

-Me mintió. Dijo que me entrenaría y no fue.

-No es mí culpa que te creas todo lo que te dicen.- respondió tratando de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Hinata.

-¡No me voy a rendir!- grito deteniendo la puerta con el pie.- Deme una oportunidad, si fallo nunca más volveré a molestarlo pero si lo consigo deberá entrenarme.

Kakashi suspiro cansado solo deseaba paz y tranquilidad en su solitaria vida.

-Está bien. Si logras golpearme me convertirte en tu maestro.

-Si.

Fueron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, Hinata estaba nerviosa sabía que si perdida este encuentro no podría volverse fuerte como era debido. Se colocó en posición de ataque mientras que Kakashi se quedó en pie sin moverse ¿Como sabía que movimiento iba a hacer? Activo el Byakugan y se abalanzó sobre él con el puño suave sin apenas alcanzarlo. Trato de cerrar la distancia lanzando explosivos en su dirección para tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero Kakashi lograba esquivarlas todas sin caer dentro de su rango de ataque. Kakashi contraatacó lanzando varios shuriken en su dirección, logro esquivarlas todas por los pelos, la estaba manteniéndo incluso más alejada de lo que ya estaba. Una idea cruzó su mente, a este paso jamás iba a lograr acercarse a el lo suficiente para acabarlo con un puño suave, la había usado antes en una ocasión. Ato varios hilo de chakra a sus shuriken y los lanzó hacia el hombre para hacerlo moverse a través de los árboles, cálculo en que rama del árbol saltaría y utilizó un jutsu de su clan.

-¡Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío!

La explosión mando a Kakashi por los aires pero este logro mantenerse en pie al caer sobre una de las ramas.

-He de darte el mérito, si no hubiera estado alerta me habrías mandado a volar. - dijo mirando lo poco que quedaba del árbol- Pero esto no acaba aquí.

Un escalofrío paso por su espalda al ver mediante su Byakugan como Kakashi reunía la mayoría de su chakra en la palma de su mano derecha.

-¡Raikiri!

La explosión eléctrica la mando casi diez metros atrás por la onda, cayó de espaldas al suelo y se quedó sin aire, tosió con fuerza tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido de la explosión suerte que había logrado escapar de la electricidad. Kakashi aterrizó frente a ella victorioso del combate.

-He... perdido... Yo...

-Ha sido una buena pelea Hyuga. Quizás podamos practicar un poco más.

Dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Estaba tan contenta de haber logrado aunque sea tener otro encuentro con Kakashi que empezó a reír sin poder detenerse, por fin alcanzaba algo. Aunque no se habia convertido en su maestro al menos tendria algunas sesiones para mejorar sus movimientos. Eso era algo ¿cierto?


	9. capitulo 9

**CAP. 9**

-Detente Hyuga. El entrenamiento ya ha acabado.- le dijo Kakashi.

-No... Aún no...

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes que había recibido aún así se negaba a rendirse.

-Si. Te veré la semana que viene.- Decidió antes de desaparecer en el humo.

Había pasado otra semana y no había conseguido ningún progreso, ni con Ko mucho menos con su equipo. Se sentía frustrada como conseguiría proteger a su adorada prima si apenas sabía esquivar los golpes. Llegó a la mansión con el único pensamiento de tomarse una ducha y quitarse todo el sudor del entrenamiento, demasiado pensativa para percatarse que alguien la seguía por los pasillos de la mansión, escucho el sonido de su espalda chocar contra la pared y enseguida se vio aprisionada entre la pared y Tokuma.

-¿Que está haciendo?- pregunto casi asustada.

-¿Que estás planeando Hinata? Ese repentino interés por obtener la aprobación de Hajime-sama es muy sospechoso.

-No se de qué me hablas.

-¡No te hagas la estupida Hinata!- apretó sus brazos con fuerza sacándola unos quejidos de dolor.- No se que estás planeando pero lo averiguaré. Yo no caeré con esa cara de ingenua que pones.- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, se quedó quieto por varios segundos antes de golpearla contra la pared y marcharse en silencio.

Aquello había sido una advertencia, a partir de ahora debía ser cuidadosa de que Tokuma no la atrapará. Después de asearse decidió que era mejor ir a por algo de comer, no podía pensar bien si no comía un buen tazón de ramen.

Iba por el tazón núm. 7 cuando se acercaron Kazuo y Hana.

-Hola, Hinata-chan.- la saludaron, Kazuo fue a pedir ramen y Hana aprovecho para sentarse con Hinata.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto Hana preocupada, la conocía tan bien.

-Um... No es nada.

-A mi no me engañas. Te conozco Hinata, sé que comes ramen a montón cuando algo te preocupa.

No estaba segura, tenía tantas cosas que preocuparse: la petición del Hokage, su bajo rendimiento en los entrenamientos, Tokuma, Itachi...

-Te aseguró que no es nada, en serio Hana-chan.

-Ah...Ya se lo que pasa.- dijo con un rostro perruno, Hinata ya conocía esa cara.- Estás celosa por qué Itachi pasa más tiempo con Izumi que contigo.

Su rostro explotó en rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Cla...claro que...que no!- grito abochornada.

Aunque Hinata tratará de mentirse a si misma en el fondo Hana no estaba tan equivocada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Kazuo cuando regreso con los platos de ramen.

-¡Nada!-grito Hinata.

Kazuo prefirió callarse antes de salir herido por alguna de sus compañeras. Hinata trato de hablar sobre otros temas y el resto le siguió el ritmo sin preguntar, mientras comían Hinata se percató de que sos dos compañeros se lanzaban ciertas miradas y a veces se rozaban las manos cuando creían que ella no les prestaba atención.

Kazuo fue el primero en marcharse a su casa con el motivo de que tenía que cuidar a su madre, dejándolas solas.

Hinata no podía aguantar la pregunta por más tiempo en su mente así que lo soltó.

-¿Están saliendo juntos?

Ahora fue el turno de Hana sonrojarse como un tomate.

-Yo...no... Es... ¡No estamos saliendo ni nada!- grito.

Provocando que la gente a su alrededor se girase a verlas, ambas se encogieron por la repentina atención.

-No estamos saliendo.- susurro cuando dejaron de mirarlas.

-Entonces no niegas que te agrada.- le indico Hinata.

-Déjame...- protestó avergonzada.

Las dos terminaron de comer y fueron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar.

Había pasado algunos días y Hinata regresaba de su entrenamiento diario con su equipo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ningún hombre en toda la mansión, ni dudó en ir a buscar a Natsu para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ni yo sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Solo que los ancianos han convocado una reunión a todos los varones de la familia. Pero si quieres puedes preguntarle a Ko.

Hinata hizo caso al consejo y espero pacientemente con Hanabi a que terminaran aquella extraña reunión. Hanabi aprovecho que al fin podía ver a Hinata para enseñarle toda la colección de dibujos que había acumulado, incluso le dio tiempo para mostrarle algunos movimientos de ataque.

-Que fuerte eres Hanabi-chan. Algún día serás la mejor ninja de toda Konoha.- felicito Hinata a la pequeña genio.

Cuando vio que había acabado la conferencia dejo a su prima con la nana para ir en busca de Ko, él ya sabía porque había corrido en su busca así que ya la estaba esperando en una zona apartada de la mansión.

-Ya se qué quieres sin embargo no estoy en posición para decírtelo.

-Pero...

-No. Las órdenes son no decírselo a nadie incluso a un miembro de la familia.- colocó su mano en el hombro de ella en un gesto de comprensión.- Lo siento.

Apretó sus puños frustrada en cuanto Ko la dejo sola, no había conseguido ningún avance en los entrenamientos y no podía averiguar sobre lo que ocurría en esas reuniones, era una fracasada sin embargo necesitaba saber .

-Ánimo Hinata. Rendirse no es una opción.

Y sabía que la única persona que podía aconsejarla sin limitar nada era Kakashi, salió corriendo fuera de la mansión hacia el piso del ninja. Tocó varias veces la puerta con insistencia.

-Se que está ahí dentro Kakashi-san.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó algo mosqueado por verla allí.

-Necesito que me diga que es lo que necesito para hacerme fuerte. No importa cuánto entrene no veo ninguna mejora.

Kakashi la analizó varios segundos antes de contestarle.

-Te lo diré. Eres demasiado buena, en estos entrenamientos jamás has ido a matar porque simplemente no puedes.

-Yo...

-Jamás serás una buena ninja si eres así de compasiva, lo único que conseguirás será que salgas herida o peor tus compañeros serán los lastimados.

Le cerró la puerta en su cara dejándola pensativa, ella no podía hacerle daño a alguien eso no estaba en su naturaleza pero si quería proteger a los que amaba tendría que dejar de lado sus sentimientos, no sería fácil pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería eso.

Ahora lo que quedaba era la forma en que se colaría en las reuniones del clan. Mientras limpiaba junto con algunas mujeres del clan el dojo donde se habían reunido se le ocurrió una peligrosa y sencilla idea, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente a la siguiente reunión.

El mes paso volando así como la misión de rastreo y captura de algunos ladrones, cuando entregaron el informe de la misión Hinata se quedó sola con el Hokage.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado algo?- le pregunto el anciano.

-No mucho, los ancianos han empezado ha convocar reuniones cada mes a la que asisten todos los ninjas activos del clan.- le informó.

El Hokage asintió silenciosamente.

-Hinata, ¿Sabes que ocurriría si tú clan se revelará contra Konoha?

-Yo...

-Causaría no solo un guerra interna, sino que otras naciones aprovecharían nuestra debilidad y nos atacarían. Provocando una cuarta guerra mundial ninja. Comprendes la gravedad del asunto ¿Cierto?- oírle decir eso del anciano la estremeció por completo, ya se lo había imaginado pero escucharlo de aquella forma tan cruda la alarmó.

-Si, Hokage-sama.- contesto sintiendo como toda la presión caía sobre sus hombros.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la puerta, un pensamiento fugaz se coló en su mente y quedo quieta en su sitio.

-Discúlpeme, Hokage-sama. Pero... ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? Hay mejores ninjas cualificados para esta misión.

-Porque sé que harás lo correcto en el momento indicado.

¿Lo correcto? ¿En el momento indicado? Pensó, ¿Como sabría cómo actuar en la situación?

Asintio antes de marcharse del despacho, iba tan pensativa que chocó contra alguien.

-Lo...lo sien...siento m... mucho.

-Fíjate por dónde vas Hyuga.

Contestó el hombre, Hinata se apartó del hombre con las vendas en su cara que cubría uno de sus ojos. Una sensación de peligro la recorrió.

-Danzoo...


	10. capitulo 10

Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia me alegra muchísimo que la sigan, así que les he traído otro capítulo. Gracias. 3

CAP. 10

Había un aura oscura alrededor de aquel hombre que hacía estremecerla de miedo, su instinto le gritaba que escapara lo antes posible de allí, se disculpó con una reverencia y salió casi corriendo del edificio del Hokage.

* * *

.-Y bien...como te fue con la niña Hyuga.- le pregunto Danzo al Hokage.

Soltó un largo respiro de cansancio antes de contestarle a su ex-compañero.

-Tenias razón, los Hyugas están planeando algo contra la aldea.

-Conoces mi consejo, eliminar a los Hyugas antes de que sea tarde. Debemos demostrarles el error que están cometiendo al intentar siquiera algo contra nosotros.

-¡Basta! Acaso no piensas en las vidas de aquellas personas, hay mujeres y niños en ese clan. Optaremos por la vía diplomática mientras aun se puede dialogar.

-¿Y cuando no se pueda?- replicó con cizaña.

-Tendremos que tomar otras medidas.- respondió apenado, en aquellas ocasiones era cuando mas odiaba ser Hokage.

* * *

La situación dentro del Clan empezaba a ser asfixiante aunque nadie decía nada sobre lo que pasaba se podía notar el ambiente cargado de tensión, así fueron las siguientes semanas hasta que los ancianos concretaron otra reunión y esta vez Hinata ya estaba preparada para la ocasión.

Aun era oscuro y frio cuando Hinata se levanto de su cama realizo el jutsu de sombra de inmediato apareció una copia de si misma y esta fue a la cama para simular que se encontraba descansando, minimizó su chakra hasta ser casi imperceptible y salio al pasillo rumbo al dojo donde se iban a reunir todos evitando a los pocos guardias que deambulaban por la mansión y los alrededores. Cuando llegó hasta el dojo se dirigió hacia una de las paredes donde reposaba varias katanas, agarro una de ellas y la escondió debajo de las tablas hizo el jutsu de transformación convirtiéndose en la katana que acababa de guardar. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todos llegaran.

Aguardo varias horas hasta que el sol se levanto, aparecieron todos los hombres del clan incluyendo a Neji y Ko, se sentía nerviosa ahora iba a escuchar todo aquello que ella mas temía. Los primeros en hablar fueron los ancianos sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron al punto que Hinata quería escuchar. Solo escupían el odio que sentían por la gente al despreciarlos y expulsarlos de la cúpula de poder en Konoha.

-Esto hubiera sido muy diferente si el Hokage no hubiera sacrificado a Hizashi-sama.- comento un anciano antes de seguirle un silencio pesado en la sala. Todos sabían que nadie podía tocar el tema del anterior líder con Neji delante.

-Exacto.- respondió Neji con el rosto calmado, una tranquilidad que gritaba peligro y sangre.- Mi padre fue alguien demasiado ingenuo, yo creer que Konoha seria nuestro hogar... Pero lo unico que acabo recibiendo fue una puñalada por detrás de parte de Konoha. Mi padre se sacrifico por ellos y aun asi nadie lo recuerda, no solo eso sino que nos despojaron de nuestros puestos en el consejo de Konoha para colocar a los Uchiha.

-Nos han pisoteado, nos rebajado... Es el momento de demostrarles quien manda.- habló Hajime-sama.

Después de aquello siguieron hablando, avivando mas y mas el odio que sentían. Cuando todos se marcharon del dojo Hinata apareció, dejo las cosas como estaban y se esfumo del lugar. Sentía sus manos temblar ¿como podría detener aquello? ¿Acaso había alguna manera de solucionarlo?

En uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos con Ko, Hinata aprovecho para preguntarle.

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando...-empezó ella.- ¿Si alguien que conoces muy bien te obligara a hacer cosas malas a otros, estarías dispuesto hacerlo?

Ko no era estúpido sabia muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo Hinata.- Si, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Porque es mi deber.

Sé quedo sin palabras, la mirada de Ko era decidida, si el pensaba de aquella manera significaba que el resto sería incluso más radical que el.

-¿Por qué...? - quería saberlo, necesitaba saber por qué él.

-Porque incluso yo tengo orgullo.

Sé fue de la mansión sin mirar a nadie, solo quería alejarse de todo. Acabo llegando al río, se quitó la sandalias y metió sus pies en el, necesitaba pensar en frío y el ruido del agua la relajaba. Los pasos ligeros de alguien la pusieron alerta, activo el Bakugan y descubrió a Itachi tras de ella.

-¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?- pregunto sin mirarle.

-Sueles venir aqui.- contesto sin más.

Hinata no se molestó en preguntar cómo sabía eso, quería estar sola. Itachi no digo nada más y se sentó a su lado, ninguno volvió a hablar por el resto de la mañana hasta que Hinata se levantó para regresar a la mansión. Itachi la siguió sin decir nada todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión. La hyuga se detuvo a pocas calles del territorio, tras escuchar la reunión no quería que Itachi se viera envuelto.

-Gracias... Por estar conmigo sin preguntarme nada.- le agradeció.

-No tienes porque. Pero si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo.

Su mirada estaba llena de comprensión e incluso algo de dolor ¿no entendía porque se ponía así? Acaso era porque lo había estado evitando por aquellos meses, le dolía verlo así de herido aunque aun no lograba comprender muy bien porque su corazón dolía.

-Esto...yo...

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo con ella?- pregunto alguien tras ella.

Hinata se giro para ver quien era y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Neji sin embargo no la estaba mirando a ella sino a Itachi. Neji se adelanto a Hinata y se interpuso entre los dos, Itachi en ningún momento retrocedió ante Neji.

-He hecho una pregunta.- le gruño Neji.

-Yo no tengo porque responderte.- respondió Itachi con su rostro estoico.

Aquello parecía poner mas furioso a Neji, agarro a Hinata con fuerza del brazo y casi la arrastro por la calle.

-¡Vámonos!- exigió.

-Neji-sama, duele.- se quejó por el dolor e intento poner resistencia.

Esta vez Itachi intervino y los separó poniendo a Hinata tras de él.

-No tienes que hacerle daño. Ella no te pertenece.

-Ja, en eso te equivocas Uchiha. Siempre me ha pertenecido. Quiero que se lo muestres.

Hinata negó, odiaba aquella marca de esclavitud la avergonzaba y que alguien como Itachi tan puro la viera, era impensable.

-No, por favor.

Neji le agarro la cara y aparto su flequillo enseñándole a Itachi el sello maldito. No quería ver la cara de Itachi, se sentía tan avergonzada y poca cosa que no tenia las fuerzas de mirarlo.

-Esta marca les dice a todos que ella me pertenece.

La volvió a agarrar el brazo y se la llevó a la mansión, esta vez Hinata no se opuso y se dejo llevar sin querer voltear a verlo.

Itachi se quedó de pie viendo como se iban los dos, se sentía furioso y a la vez tan impotente de no poder ayudar a Hinata. Cuando regreso a su casa encontró a su madre haciendo la comida.

-Madre... ¿Por qué el mundo esta lleno de injusticias?

-Oh, Itachi.- Mikoto nunca había visto a su hijo tan desolado, dejo de hacer sus cosas y fue a abrazarlo.- Puede que el mundo este lleno de crueldad pero seguirá así si nadie actúa para remediarlo. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos cambiar este mundo.

-Gracias...


	11. capítulo 11

Cap. 11

Fue arrastrada a la mansión con Neji agarrándola de la muñeca, los sirvientes se apartaban asustados del camino porque nadie quería tener problemas con el joven. Neji llego a la habitación de ella y la arrojó al suelo sin pensar si le hizo daño o no.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a verte con ese maldito Uchiha! - vociferó Neji.

-¿Que tienes contra Itachi? Él nunca te ha hecho nada.- le dijo Hinata. Se había levantado del suelo y se había secado las lágrimas.

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!

Neji dio la media vuelta y cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta, Hinata no iba a dejar que la discusión terminara de esa manera así que lo detuvo agarrándole de la camisa.

-Por supuesto que me interesa, eres como mi hermano, pero aún no logro comprender en que te han convertido.

-¿En que me han convertido? - grito Neji, aparentemente a punto de explotar de la rabia que sentía sin embargo Hinata no se movió de su sitio al ver su mirada.- Yo me hice a mi mismo.

Escupió esas palabras llenas de arrogancia y altivez.

-Te equivocas en eso Neji. Hizashi ni Hikari te criaron así, ellos nos enseñaron a ser humildes y justos con los demás.

La cachetada que le dio Neji le volteo el rostro, dolía.

-Nunca más vuelvas a pronunciar sus nombres, ellos nos abandonaron, a mi y a Hanabi.

-El hecho de que yo no les pronuncie no cambiará el pasado.

-Si lo hará. Porque nadie recuerda a los muertos sin nombres. - Le dijo Neji al salir de su cuarto y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

Varios minutos después apareció Natsu con una palangana de agua fría y una toalla húmeda para el golpe.

-Hinata-chan sabes muy bien que no es buena idea hacer enfadar a Neji-sama.

-Lo sé ... solo quería comprobar algo.

Después de aquel día Neji no la dejó salir de la mansión ni siquiera para ir a ver a Hana y a Kazuo, siempre le ponía trabajo que hacer y cada vez que iba a hablar con él este la ignoraba.

Aquellos días que pasó encerrada en la mansión trato de hablar con cada uno de los integrantes del clan sin conseguir ningún resultado. Todos ellos se habían dejado consumir por el orgullo y deseaban la porción de poder que según ellos se les había arrebatado con el paso de las generaciones.

Habían pasado algunos días de eso cuando llegó a la puerta su equipo y el maestro.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-chan.- saludo su maestro.- Te estaba buscando para una misión de rango B.

-Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora?

-Partiremos a la medianoche, estaremos varios días fuera así que 'prepárate'.

Hinata asintió algo confusa, aquella última palabra traía un significado oscuro que la hizo preguntarse qué clase de misión era para que su maestro pusiera aquel rostro oscuro, fue a donde estaba su abuelo a comunicarle sobre la misión.

-¿Rango B? - Preguntas el anciano.- Más te vale que traigas honor a nuestro apellido.

-No lo defraudare, Hajime-sama.

Preparó su mochila con varias mudas de ropa, kunais, sellos explosivos y algún otro ungüento para las heridas. Miró al espejo antes de salir, tenía la chamarra lila dos tallas más grande que ella y también los pantalones negros y sus sandalias ninjas, su cabello había crecido mucho y ya tenía hasta media espalda. Se había dejado crecer el cabello por las constantes críticas de Shisui, siempre andaba detrás de ella diciéndole los beneficios que tenía por dejarse crecer el cabello, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Salió rumbo a la entrada de la aldea, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que viniera Hana con sus tres perros que alcanzaban la cintura de la Inuzuka, varios minutos después llegó Kazuo con su buen humor.

Ya era pasadas las doce y media y su maestro aún no llegaba.

-Oigan chicas, ¿no creen que hay algo raro en esta misión? - les pregunto Kazuo.

Los tres se miraron, todos concordaban en aquella extraña llamada de su maestro quien por lo general era alegre y distraído se veía más serio de lo habitual como si algo malo fuera de pasar.

No pudieron comentar nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de su maestro porque en una cortina de humo apareció Shin.

-Vamonos.- les ordenó.

Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Kazuo, algo que debería ser esa misión de rango B era algo más que solo eso ¿Pero que podría ser?

Siguieron a su maestro en silencio por varias horas, nada más salir de Konoha habían empezado a saltar sin parar de un árbol a otro, hasta que Kazuo comenzó a impacientarse deseaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que se trataba aquella misión secreta.

-Sensei, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? Llevamos horas saltando.

Sin embargo el ninja no dijo nada los dos días que se demoraron en llegar, se detuvieron frente a lo que antes era una caravana.

Numerosos muertos estaban tirados alrededor de los carros de madera, habían asesinado incluso a los animales que iban con ellos. Por supuesto no era la primera vez que veían algo como eso pero aún era algo horrible de ver, aterrizaron a un lado del sitio, Kazuo hizo un jutsu de fuego para alumbrar el lugar, nadie se había atrevido a tocar los cuerpos por miedo a que fueran espíritus malignos los que los atormentan después.

-¡Apesta! -Dijo Hana tapándose la nariz.

Hinata activo el byakugan y observó a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista.

-¿Ves algo?

-Huellas ... de una sola persona ... - les dijo Hinata.

-¿Una sola persona contra quince? - preguntaron asombrada la Inuzuka, tenía la nariz tapada así que su voz salió algo chillona, Hinata sonrió divertida.

-Debe haber sido un ninja renegado.- pensó Kazuo.

-Te equivocas, creo que se mataron entre ellos.-dijo Hinata.- Todas las heridas están hechas con sus propias armas.

-¿Hay alguna pista del que estuvo aqui? - preguntó Shin.

Hinata negó.

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

El ninja mayor medito por un momento antes de ordenar que reconocen los cuerpos, los tres jóvenes sacaron varios períodos de invocación y sellaron los cuerpos en estos, una vez terminado el trabajo siguió las huellas de la caravana hacia un pequeño pueblo, un día de camino, un hombre que montaba guardia en la entrada se perdió de golpe al verlos y se quedó observando al ninja adulto.

-Shin ... ¿eres tu? - pregunto de repente el hombre.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos ¿De qué conocía aquel hombre a su maestro?

-Si ... - susurro su maestro.

El hombre no espero otra respuesta para abalanzarse sobre él. Kazuo, Hinata, Hana y sus tres cachorros se pusieron en formación de combate pero se detuvieron para ver cómo el desconocido lo abrazaba con cariño.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado Shin!

-¿Sensei, que ocurre? ¿Conoce a este hombre? - Kazuo preguntó lo que las chicas estaban pensando.

Shin se separó del efusivo abrazo y miro a sus alumnos.

-Os presento, el es mi padre Satoshi. Padre ellos son mis alumnos: Hana, Kazuo y Hinata.

-¡Padre! - exclamó Kazuo.

Después de aquel escandaloso grito que despertó a la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, los hicieron pasar a una modesta casa de caña. Ahora que Hinata prestaba atención se dio cuenta del cierto parecido que tenía su maestro con aquel hombre, ambos poseían las mismas cejas rectas y aquellos ojos afables.

-Así que por esto había estado tan irritado sensei.- susurro Kazuo recibió un coscorrón de Shin que hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

La gente y sobre todo los niños no paraban de mirar a Hinata y a Hana, haciendo incomodar a la Hyuga. Los niños no paraban de preguntar qué era lo que tenía Hana en la cara y los raros que eran los ojos de Hinata.

-Después de tantos años ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí, hijo? - preguntó Satoshi.

Aquella pregunta puso a los ninjas serios.

-Es debido a una misión- suspiro el ninja.- Se nos informó sobre una matanza cerca del sitio. Chicos.-Los jóvenes sacaron sus pergaminos y aparecieron los cuerpos de las personas.- Estamos buscando al asesino ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

Preguntó de forma impersonal, volviendo a lo que era ... un ninja de Konoha.

Las muescas de horror de los aldeanos y los llantos llenaron la habitación.

Satoshi apenas pudo mirar los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus vecinos o amigos, tampoco se atrevió a ver la mirada de su hijo.

-Les diré todo lo que sé pero antes me gustaría poder enterrar a mis amigos.- respondió derrotado.

El proceso de enterrar los cuerpos que se encontraban en estado de descomposición demoró toda la mañana, al terminar de enterrar los cadáveres se acercó el hombre a contarles lo poco que sabía.

-No sabría muy bien que decirles. Todo comenzó con lo que vieron unos niños mientras jugaban en los límites del pueblo.

-¿Que vieron? -Pregunto Kazuo intrigado.

-Vinieron asustados a nosotros a contarnos que habían visto a un hombre enmascarado vestido de negro.

-¿Un hombre enmascarado? Debió haber visto anbu.- le dijo Kazuo restándole importancia.

-No lo se ... siguió apareciendo por los alrededores. Una vez lo alcance a ver en la noche, solo tenía un ojo ... un ojo rojo como la sangre.- Satoshi tembló horrorizado- Nunca me olvidaré de aquella mirada... era la de un demonio.


	12. capitulo 12

**Cap. 12**

¿Ojos rojos? Inmediatamente le vino el recuerdo de los ojos rojos de Shisui cuando entrenaban. Pero era imposible el sharingan era un dojutsu del Clan Uchiha y dudaba mucho que permitieran que uno de ellos ensuciara el nombre que habían construido. Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba nada.

-Algunos de la aldea decidieron investigar hace un par de días... Y ahora... Nunca tuve que haberles dejado salir.- se culpo Satoshi, el era el líder y la culpa de haberlos dejado investigar en el bosque apenas había empezado.

-No se preocupe. Nosotros haremos justicia.- dijo sonriente Kazuo.

-Eso, nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha y casaremos a ese hombre.- también sonrió Hana contagiada de la alegría de Kazuo.

Todos sonrieron y animaron al hombre, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

Hinata activó el Byakugan y empezó a investigar el perímetro con Hana y sus tres perros. Deambularon por la zona de la masacre y también alrededor del pueblo.

-Chicos, ya es hora de marcharnos. Mañana terminaremos de buscar.- les dijo Shin.

El sol se estaba ocultando por lo que el bosque ya estaba bastante oscuro, ninguno de los jóvenes se negó a la idea de regresar al pueblo. Tomaron el camino de regreso, mientras charlaban alegremente por el camino su maestro salto delante de ellos haciéndoles detenerse de golpe.

-¡Sal de tu escondite!- grito el adulto.

Los perros de Hana empezaron a gruñir y su piel se erizo por completo. De las sombras apareció un hombre tal como había descrito Satoshi, máscara y ropas negras, todo en el gritaba peligro. Estaba claro que no era alguien que se debía tomar a la ligera.

-Vaya, nunca creí ver juntas una Hyuga y una Inuzuka.- hablo el sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso a ti no te interesa.

-¿Fuiste tú el que asesinó a esa gente?- grito Kazuo.

-Asi es.- respondió con simpleza- Aunque reconozco que fui descuidado pero no podía permitir que anduvieran por ahí investigando.

-¡Maldito!- grito Kazuo, Hana trato de hacerlo callar sin mucho éxito.- ¡Como puedes decir eso como si nada!

-No sé si eres valiente o simplemente estúpido. ¿Por qué no probamos esa valentía tuya?- dijo riéndose.

Shin se colocó delante de Kazuo de forma protectora pero el sujeto lo atravesó y llego hasta Kazuo, tomando a todos por sorpresa golpeó sin piedad al adolescente en el estómago. Aquel golpe lo mando a volar e hizo estrellarse contra uno de los árboles tras de ellos.

El ninja saco uno de sus kunais y empezó una lucha contra el desconocido. Hana y Hinata corrieron hacia Kazuo, con el Byakugan activado vio las heridas internas.

-Tiene tres costillas fracturadas y una de ella ha perforado el pulmón, también tiene un golpe severo en la cabeza. Debemos buscar ayuda médica.

-¡Chicas, llevándoselo de aquí!

Shin lanzo varios kunais explosivos para tratar de despistar al hombre enmascarado, la explosión provoco una cortina de humo que Hana y Hinata utilizaron para escapar del lugar con Kazuo sobre el lomo de Tora, uno de sus perros Haimaru. Varias explosiones resonaron en la oscuridad hasta que se hizo el silencio, Hinata vio como aquel sujeto agarraba a su maestro y lo absorbía con sus único ojo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera a por ellas así que Hana mando a Tora y Kori en busca de ayuda, tan solo unos segundos después apareció frente a ellas desde el suelo. Ambas iban tan rápido que tuvieron que saltar a un costado para no estrellarse contra el hombre.

Hana mascullo una maldición al verlo otra vez, Ryuu gruño a su lado mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

-¿A donde van chicas? Vamos a jugar un poco mas.- su voz escalofriante las aterro.

Ambas avanzaron en dirección contraria para colocarse a cada lado de el, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, la primera en atacar fue Hana al arrojar varios shuriken que esquivo con facilidad. Hinata viendo que iban hacia ella los agarro con hilos de chakra y empezó a lanzarlos hacia el sin descanso. Dando tiempo suficiente a hana para que se transformara con Ryuu en un enorme perro gris de tres cabezas.

-¡Transformacion: Lobo de 3 Cabezas!- rugió Hana.

Sin dudarlo se abalanzaron contra el enemigo con el colmillo giratorio, derribando todo lo que había a su paso. Hinata aprovecho que estaba concentrado en esquivar a Hana y lanzo agujas de chakra. Rasgando la manga de su traje.

Se abalanzo contra ella y Hinata a modo de protección expulso chakra por todo su cuerpo impidiendo que se le acercara. Hana embestido aun transformada haciendo que retrocediera y saltara a una de las ramas mas cercanas.

Hinata sabia que Hana ya no podría mantener aquella forma por mas tiempo, necesitaban huir de allí. Pero mientras aun pensaba que debían hacer su compañera salto contra el.

-Sharingan.

Hana cayo al suelo en su forma humana con su perro al lado, Hinata se asusto al verla caer así.

-¿Que le has hecho?

-Solo la mande a descansar un rato.- dijo jugetonamente.- Empezaba a meterse en nuestro juego.

Su ojo rojo brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Nunca me he enfrentado a un Hyuga. Tengo curiosidad por hacerlo.

Hinata trago pesado, recordó las palabras de Kakashi, si ella no peleaba a matar no saldría viva de allí.

-Bien, te demostrare lo que un Hyuga puede hacer.- contesto Hinata decidida.

Las aspas del Sharingan giraron, metiendola en un genjutsu, con el Byakugan activado logro escapar de este. Hinata empezó a atacarlo.

-¡Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas!

La fiereza del ataque destruyo varios arboles alrededor, obligandolo a moverse de allí. El sujeto se acerco a ella y empezaron una lucha de puños, Hinata veía el flujo de chakra de su enemigo y con el puño suave trataba de golpear sus puntos. Conecto varios golpes haciendo que siseara de dolor y se alejara de un salto.

Hinata lo siguió sin acercarse demasiado a el, ya había visto lo que podía hacer su ojo, concentro el chakra en la palma de su mano como ya había visto hacer a Kakashi.

-¡Chidori!

El rayo azul atravesó el bosque destruyendo por completo el árbol en el que estaba. Sin embargo la dejo indefensa de la bola de fuego que iba hacia ella. Se estrello contra el suelo desorientandola, la parte derecha de su chamarra había sido calcinada y su brazo presentaba quemaduras. Aun así se levanto del suelo, estaba agotada por el exceso de chakra usado pero iba a luchar aunque le costara la vida.

El hombre fue a por ella, Hinata saco varios sellos explosivos y se los lanzo, tratando de ganar tiempo. El cansancio no la dejaba moverse tan rápido y el dolor de las quemaduras era irritante.

Salto a una rama y expulso de su palmas agujas de chakra tratando de mantenerlo ocupado mientras concentraba su chakra. Al verlo acercarse hacia ella trato de utilizar el destructor de montañas pero la detuvo con una patada en la cara que la derribo al suelo.

-Me ha gustado la pelea.- dijo alegre cuando aterrizo a su lado.- incluso podrías unirtenos. Pero es una lastima que esto acabe ahora.

Una armadura de chakra lo rodeo y un enorme brazo la lanzo por los aires, destruyendo algunos arboles en el proceso. Hinata quedo inconsciente de inmediato.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí eso demuestra que les ha gustado mi historia por eso les pido de favor que comenten que les ha parecido esta parte. No tengo mucha experiencia en escribir partes de acción así que si les ha resultado algo confusa o pesada de leer, me gustaría saberlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	13. capitulo 13

_Hola gracias por sus comentarios me han animado mucho, antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.__Desde el capítulo 7 Hinata ya tiene 12 años al igual que su generación e Itachi.__Y Hanabi tendrá unos 7-8 años, ella pertenece a la generación de Naruto.__Solo eso, trataré de explicarme un poco en esos capítulos, así que disfruten de la lectura._

**Cap. 13**

Despertó varios días en el hospital de Konoha sin saber muy bien lo que ocurrió en el bosque ni como había llegado hasta allí, su mente era un remolino de recuerdos vagos y cada vez que trataba de recordarlo una fuerte jaqueca la paralizaba, suspiro derrotada y trato de observar la habitación en la que estaba no había indicios de que alguien hubiera estado allí hace poco a excepción de una pequeña pulsera lila sobre la mesita junto a su cama reconoció en seguida aquellos nudos mal hechos de Hanabi. Sonrió imaginando el esfuerzo que tuvo que haber hecho y además de que habría obligado a que un sirviente la acompañará hasta el hospital, con su vocecita y poniendo aquella cara de ruda.

Aquello la recordó a su tía Hikari cuando regañaba a su tío Hizashi y el con miedo de decir algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas. Cuán diferentes habrían sido sus vidas si ellos aún estuvieran vivos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus grises pensamientos, dejando entrar a una enfermera.

-Buenos días ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bi...bien muchas gracias por cuidarme.- dijo Hinata intentando hacer una reverencia.

-No, cariño. - le regañó la enfermera sonriente.- Debes tener cuidado con tu brazo además es mi trabajo.

La mujer se encargó de ordenar la habitación y limpiarla un poco mientras no dejaba de hablar, en ese poco tiempo había hablado más que Hinata en toda su vida, aquello la hizo sonreír.

-Dis...disculpe ¿sabe cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Oh, claro, como no me he dado cuenta.- dijo golpeándose la frente- Llevas tres días. Pero será mejor que el doctor te explique bien, tardará un par de horas en venir así que no te preocupes.

Tal como la enfermera dijo el doctor apareció esa misma mañana unas horas después.

-Buenos días señorita Hyuga. Ha tenido mucha suerte se ha roto dos costillas y el brazo además de que sufriste un severo golpe en la cabeza que puede que cause algunas lagunas en tu memoria.

-Um... So...sobre eso me...me gustaría saber qué ha pasado con mi equipo.

El doctor hizo una mueca antes de suspirar amargamente.

-Lo lamentó mucho señorita Hyuga pero su maestro está aún desaparecido y su compañero falleció antes de llegar a Konoha aunque la señorita Inuzuka se encuentra bien en su clan. Lamentó mucho las pérdidas.- dijo antes de marcharse.

Todos los recuerdos que su mente había tratado de olvidar vieneron a ella como un balde de agua fría, la misión y el encuentro con el hombre enmascarado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de hacerle frente, ni siquiera su maestro, y el hecho de que ellas aún estuvieran vivas se debía únicamente a que el hombre así lo decidió. Su vida no estaba en sus manos, de hecho dudaba de si alguna vez le había pertenecido.

Paso más de dos semanas en el hospital recuperándose de las heridas y en todo ese tiempo la culpa no la dejo en paz, pensando en que podría haber hecho algo más ¿pero el que? Aún era demasiado débil.

Pensó en la madre de Kazuo ¿Como se encontraría después de saber que su único y amado hijo había muerto?

Y que ella una vez más no había podido hacer nada, al igual que con su tía Hikari.

Y Hana ¿ Como estaba ella? Su amor había muerto y ella tampoco había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sentía tan impotente.

El día que le dieron el alta fue a despedirse de su enfermera que no la dejo hasta después de casi una hora, no imaginaba que alguien estuviera esperándola a fuera del hospital por lo que se sorprendió al encontrar a Itachi allí.

Ambos se saludaron cortésmente como siempre antes de que caminarán en silencio hacia el complejo Hyuga.

-Deberia cuidarse mejor Hinata-san, espero que no se haga costumbre visitar el hospital.

Hinata río suavemente por el intento de Itachi por amenizar el ambiente.

-Tratare de que no lo sea, Itachi-san.

Cualquiera que pasará por allí no le daría mucha importancia a la conversación pero aquellos que conocían a esos caparazones sabían que algo se cocía sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Cuando llegaron a su destino Itachi no dudó en dejarla en las puertas de su recinto.

-Muchas gracias por su compañía, Itachi-san.

-Ha sido un placer.

Se despidieron formalmente y Hinata entro a la mansión, nada más poner un pie en esta fue asaltada por una pequeña que se abalanzó sobre ella sin importarle los reclamos de su nana.

Hanabi sollozaba en su pecho palabras inentendibles apenas logró captar "no me abandones" entre los hipos.

-No te preocupes, Hanabi-chan. No te volveré a dejar sola.- la tranquilizó en sus brazos, solo así Hanabi la soltó pero sin dejar de seguirla.

Aquella noche la pequeña casi suplico que durmieran juntas y por fin Hinata pudo dormir en paz.

Esa semana Hinata asistió al funeral de Kazuo y le dio el pésame a su madre quien no había podido dejar de llorar por la pérdida, acudieron la mayoría de sus compañeros de la academia y sus padres entre ellos estaba Hana, había intentado hablar con ella pero tan pronto acabo todo desapareció. Sabia que no podía presionarla, necesitaba su tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos.

Algo que ella no tenía pues aquella misma tarde fue llamada a la oficina del Hokage. Se revolvió incómoda no conocía la razón por la que había sido llamada y el ambu tampoco le comento gran cosa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar la puerta y entrar al despacho.

-Buenos tardes...

Allí no había rastro del anciano Hokage, solo Danzo, aquel hombre que la aterrorizaba con solo poner su oscuro ojo sobre ella.

-Hyuga.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando al Hokage-sama, el me ha llamado.

-No ha sido él fui yo quien te llamo. Me han llegado a mis oídos ciertos informes acerca de tu clan.

Hinata evitó temblar ante la mención de su clan y trato de poner su mente fría, necesitaba estar calmada cualquier gesto de miedo o inseguridad sería su perdición.

-Disculpe pero eso es un tema que el Hokage debe atender.

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme pero supongo que Hiruzen lo tendrá todo bajo control ¿Cierto? No me gustaría que se derramará sangre en la aldea, haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo y usted hyuga ¿Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?

-No se preocupe por aquellos informes, Danzo-sama. Estoy segura que el Hokage sabrá hacer lo correcto.

-Yo también lo espero.- Le sonrió.

-Si no me necesita para algo más me retiro.

Hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo del despacho, aquello había sonado como una amenaza.

Tenía miedo las cosas se ponían cada vez más turbias, si ocurría un golpe de estado muchas vidas inocentes se iban a perder.

Al regresar a la mansión se refugió en su pequeña prima que se encontraba ignorante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que ella misma se aseguraría de que siguiera así.

-Hina-nee-chan ayer soñé que tenías ojos azules.- dijo de repente Hanabi mientras coloreaba.- Eran muy bonitos pero me daban miedo.

-¿Ojos azules?

-Si, podías hacer cosas increíbles con ellos pero también hacías cosas cosas malas.

Hinata no supo que decir, ¿Ojos azules? Ella poseía el Byakugan como el resto de su clan. Dejo pasar varios días de aquella conversación pero había algo en lo que le había dicho su pequeña prima que no la dejaba tranquila, alguna vez su tío le había dicho de pequeña sobre unos ojos mucho más poderosos que el mismo Byakugan o Sharingan recordó que su tío lo llamaba Tenseigan. ¿Si era cierto que existía aquella evolución del Byakugan dónde podría encontrar ella información sobre el?

Esa noche también convocaron una reunión en el clan y el ambiente solo se ponía más turbio, Hinata se había logrado escabullir en la reunión para escuchar lo que hablaban los hombres.

"¿En que está pensando Hiruzen al dejar que un Uchiha se meta en las filas de ambu?"

"A penas es un joven y aún así no dejan de darle privilegios que no se merece, solo porque es el heredero."

"Hay que demostrarles a esas basuras quienes somos nosotros"

"Dejemos de quejarnos- reconoció la voz ronca de su abuelo- Fue por nosotros que existe Konoha y ella nos ha dado a un lado por anteponer a los sangre impura que son los Uchiha. Esta luna llena les demostraremos lo capaz que es el ojo blanco"

Aquello no era nada bueno, debía avisarle de inmediato al Hokage, debía prevenir aquella guerra sin sentido. Espero ansiosa a que acabará la reunión para salir del edificio a hurtadillas.


	14. capitulo 14

Cap. 14

Se aseguró de que todos los hyugas se habían marchado para ir a la Torre del Hokage.

Corrió hacia la puerta sin apenas molestarse en tocarla solo para encontrarse con Hiruzen y Danzo.

-Hinata ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto el anciano Hokage. Hinata miro el rostro estoico de Danzo mientras recuperaba el aliento después de aquella carrera.- No te preocupes, el también conoce la situación.

Aquello más que tranquilizarla la piso más tensa, era precisamente por ese motivo que ella no lo quería en la habitación sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

-Hajime-sama ha puesto fecha para el golpe de estado. Será la próxima luna llena.

-Te lo advertí Hiruzen, sabia que tarde o temprano faltarían tus medios pacíficos es mi turno ahora de actuar.

-¿Que es lo que hará?- pregunto Hinata de repente.

-Acabare con todos ellos antes de que siquiera se den cuenta.

Hinata retrocedió asustada ante la promesa de Hanzo, podía ver el odio y la ambición a través de sus oscuros ojos, la súbita imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña prima la hizo reaccionar contra su timidez.

-No pienso permitirlo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Con quien piensas que estás hablando chiquilla?- gruño Danzo.

-Basta. Hinata quiero saber porque dices eso.

-Sé que mis nulos intentos por hacer cambiar a mi clan no han funcionado, pero usted me confío está mision... Por eso, yo misma lo haré a cambio de dejar vivir a mi prima Hanabi, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

-!¿Estas escuchando las estupideces que dice Hiruzen?!- grito Danzo contra el Hokage.

-¿Estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a asesinar a tu familia?- pregunto el anciano ignorando los gritos de su amigo.

-Si.

Hiruzen reconoció la mirada decidida de la joven, ya la había visto años atrás en Hizashi antes de dar su vida por su familia y Konoha.

-¿Como planeas hacerlo?

-Dentro de dos semanas participaré en un duelo en el que todos los miembros del clan estarán reunidos aprovecharé esa oportunidad para acabar con todo esto. Mi clan se irá con honor y Hanabi no sabrá que su clan estaba lleno de traidores.

Hiruzen lo medito unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Lo dejo en tus manos Hinata, confío en ti.

Hinata hizo una reverencia, Danzo gruñía como un león enjaulado de la rabia que sentía por Hyuga ni siquiera se despidió antes de salir azotando la puerta del despacho.

Ella también salió varios segundos después de Danzo, estaba afuera del edificio cuando fue golpeada contra la pared por Danzo.

-Sigue pensando que te has salido con la tuya pero te estaré vigilando y si veo que dudas aunque sea por un segundo mataré a tu clan y a ti.

-No se preocupe, no pienso dudar.

Hinata se apartó de el y salto hacia la mansión antes de que notarán que no estaba, aquella noche no podría haber sido peor si no fuera por la repentina intervención de Tokuma, estaba a tan solo varias calles de la mansión cuando el Hyuga aterrizó frente ella haciéndola chocar contra el. Se había olvidado completamente de el por querer que todos cambiarán de parecer.

-¿Tokuma?- pregunto nerviosa de verlo ahí, sabía que la había descubierto la cuestión era que iba a hacer con esa información.

-Hinata... sabia que todo eso de "demostrar lo fuerte que soy" a Hajime-sama no era más que fachada. - hablo Tokuma, su rostro normalmente imperturbable se rompió dejando ver el odio y desagrado que sentía por ella.- Como una rata escabullendose por las alcantarillas para ver que mierda encuentra para comérsela.

-¡No! Te equivocas, esto estuvo mal desde el principio, jamás debimos traicionar la confianza de Konoha.

-¡Ella nos traicionó primero! O es que no recuerdas como el tercero no dudó en asesinar a tu tío.

-Basta, mi tío lo hizo para proteger a mi padre y a toda Konoha. No lo entiendes, si empezamos una guerra contra Konoha otras aldeas se alzarán contra nosotros y todo por lo que luchasteis será en vano.

-Eso a mí no me importa, si nosotros nos hundimos Konoha también. Y tu SUCIA TRAIDORA serás la primera en caer.- escupió con asco antes de ir rumbo a la mansión.

La oscuridad de la noche no fue un empedimento para que Hinata persiguiera a Tokuma por los tejados, saco varios shurikens de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Tokuma, el chico los esquivo todos y siguió su camino. Tenía que hacerlo desviar su rumbo hacia el bosque por lo que empezó a expulsar diminutas agujas de chakra de su manos, algunas se clavaron en la pierna del Hyuga haciéndolo sisear de dolor. Ato varios kunais con chakra y empezó a lanzarlos contra él constantemente obligándolo a defenderse de los golpes. Cuando Hinata se acercó lo suficiente comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos con el Byakugan activado asestaban golpes en los puntos vitales del contrario. Hinata logró bloquear su brazo derecho cerrando su punto de chakra, el dolor no detuvo a Tokuma que aprovecho el ataque de Hinata para golpearla en el estómago con el puño suave. Hinata retrocedió escupiendo sangre, ambos jadeaban adoloridos mirándose fijamente esperando el siguiente ataque.

Hinata había logrado alejar a Tokuma del distrito Hyuga hacia el bosque, ninguno se había percató de la leve llovizna que había empezado.

-No quiero que esto acabe en matanza Tokuma, por favor ayúdame a solucionar esto.- trato de hacerle entrar en razón pero lo único que consiguió fue una risa sarcástica.

-Sabes muy bien cómo va acabar esto Hinata, con uno de los dos muertos.

Hinata asintió y se colocó en posición de lucha, al igual que Tokuma, iba a terminar lo que ella misma había empezado. Respiró profundamente, Tokuma salto sobre ella y Hinata espero pacientemente a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Ambos gritaron y un rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno seguido del rugido de un trueno, la lluvia aumentó empapandolos por completo. El Hyuga gemía y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Hinata había atravesado su pecho con el Raikiri sin embargo aquella técnica también la había afectado a ella dejándola con el brazo inutilizado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera desangrado, su desaparición traería problemas en el clan y ella sería una de las sospechosas de su muerte, tenía que hacer algo para que no la descubrieran. Agarró el kunai con su mano buena y se acercó al rostro del joven Hyuga.

-Perdoname.

Lo utilizó para arrancarle los ojos, Tokuma gritó de dolor e incluso trato de forcejear con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hinata lo ignoró y se concentró en sacarselos. Para cuando terminó su trabajo Tokuma ya había muerto, la imagen de Tokuma con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías quedó grabada en su mente como fuego.

Vio tras de ella oculto entre los árboles a un ambu que la observaba imperturbable, era un miembro de raíz, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron este desapareció en la oacuridad. Hinata guardo los ojos de Tokuma en su estuche de shurikens y arrastró el cuerpo del joven hasta un acantilado donde lo tiró.

Si alguien encontraba el cuerpo sin el Byakugan llegarían a la conclusión de que lo habían asesinado por sus ojos.

La fuerte lluvia que caía elimino todo rastro de la sangre en ella pero ella seguía viendo sus manos manchadas.

Regreso a la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cayó sobre la cama agotada.

Al día siguiente los entrenamientos aumentaron en todos los miembros del clan, incluyendo los niños. Hinata sin embargo se había dedicado a arreglar el pequeño jardín de su difunta tía junto con Hanabi y Natsu aunque Hanabi se dedicaba más a jugar con la tierra.

Hinata espero a que la pequeña estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para no escuchar su conversación.

-Natsu-chan estás muy unida a Ko-san ¿verdad?- pregunto de repente Hinata.

-¡Hi...Hinata!- grito avergonzada Natsu, trató de controlarse.- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan directa?

Hinata siguió podando las flores, se había percatado de que la personalidad tímida casi había desaparecido en ella no sabía si considerarlo bueno o malo y el asesinato de Tokuma solo había sido el comienzo.

-Estoy segura de que habrás escuchado el discurso de Hajime-sama.- Natsu dejo el trabajo para mirarla preocupada ya sabía por dónde iba el tema.- Necesito estar segura que bando vas a elegir.

Ambas se miraron fijamente antes de que Natsu apartará la mirada.

-Ko me dijo que me lo ibas a preguntar, se que has estado preguntando por todo el clan y también sé que no te gustará mi respuesta.

-Quiero oírla de todas formas.

-Eligo mi Clan y nada de lo que me digas ahora hará que cambie de opinión, se que has tomado un bando solo espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

-No lo haré, este es el camino que he elegido.

Después de aquella conversación ninguna volvió a hablar prefiriendo concentrarse en sus labores. Al terminar de hacer su trabajo en la mansión salió a dar un paseo sin darse cuenta acabo en la piedra de los caídos, allí también estaba Kakashi, Hinata se acercó a él y se quedaron en silencio.

-Escuche lo que le ocurrió a tu equipo, lo lamentó.

Hinata asintió con la mirada en otra parte.

-¿Que hizo usted cuando sus compañeros murieron?- pregunto Hinata.

Tras un minuto de silencio Kakashi respondió.

-No hice nada más que hundirme.

Conocía ese sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación era como pisar sobre arenas movedizas, a cada pisada te hundidas más. Si Kakashi no había encontrado la forma de escapar de aquella trampa como lo haría ella.

Era demasiado tarde para salvarse.


	15. capitulo 15

Cap.15

Se alejó de Kakashi

Su brazo dolía como nunca sin embargo no podía comunicárselo a nadie si alguien se enteraba de su herida podrían vincularla con la desaparición de Tokuma. Recogió algunas flores silvestres del campo para hacerse un ungüento no era raro para los miembros del clan verla hacer sus pomadas así que ninguno se molestó demasiado en dudar.

Había terminado de ponérselo en el brazo cuando fue llamada por su abuelo, sintió su estómago tensarse debía mantenerse serena.

-Con permiso. Me llamaba Hajime-sama.-Hizo una reverencia a su abuelo antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

-Asi es, te he llamado para decirte que tú enfrentamiento será en 15 días y te enfrentarás a Hiroha en un combate a muerte, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo.

-Si, Hajime-sama.

Su abuelo hizo una seña para que se marchara de la habitación, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto.

-No habrás visto a Tokuma ¿Cierto? -si abuelo la miraba fijamente en busca de algún error.

-No, lo siento Hajime-sama.

Se despidió antes de salir de la habitación solo entonces pudo llenar su pulmones de aire fresco, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza la muerte de Tokuma, su próximo enfrentamiento con Iroha... Nunca había hablado con él solo lo había visto junto a su abuelo en las reuniones del clan, siempre tan serio sin dejar ver sus pensamientos y emociones, era alto incluso más que Ko y más musculoso que Tokuma.

Trato de concentrarse en observar a Hanabi entrenar taijutsu aún a su corta edad era realmente habilidosa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, recordó los sueños extraños que le había contado ¿Como podría saber ella lo que planeaba hacer? ¿O sobre el Tenseigan? Después de aquella corta conversación que le había dejado mal sabor de boca se había quedado pensando, había escuchado a su tía Hikari que en el pasado hubo una Hyuga que tenía visiones futuras ¿Hanabi podía ver el futuro? ¿Veía como mataba a su propio clan? ¿Eso era lo que le tenía preparado el destino?

Se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca hubo otra manera, no importaba lo que hiciese. Encontraría el Tenseigan y mataría a todos.

El destino ya estaba escrito.

Se había propuesto buscar alguna información que hablara sobre el Tenseigan, paso los siguientes los siguientes días rebuscando entre los pergaminos pero no había nada en la biblioteca del Clan ni siquiera una mención de este. Era imposible que un jutsu superior al Byakugan no estuviera registrado a no ser que estuviera en otra parte pero dónde.

Mientras trataba de meditar sobre el tema unas voces la sacaron.

-Acaban de llegar unos insolentes Uchihas a profanar nuestro clan.

Escuchar el apellido "Uchihas" la puso en guardia ¿Que hacían ellos aquí? Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la biblioteca siguiendo las voces de los Hyugas que se alzaban más y más, nada bueno venía de un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Los ancianos del Clan, incluido Neji, junto a algunos sirvientes estaban apostados a la entrada mirando fijamente a varios Uchihas. Hinata reconoció a Fugaku y Shisui entre ellos vestidos de jounin con el logo de la policía de Konoha.

-¿Qué es lo que están buscando en nuestros dominios?- pregunto el anciano Hajime.

-Estamos en una investigación policial.- hablo el líder Uchiha- Hemos hallado el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus miembros Tokuma Hyuga.

Los murmullos de los ojos blancos aumentaron pero se silenciaron con la voz de Neji.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo? No malgasten su tiempo y sigan trabajando. No quiero ver a nadie holgazaneando.

Todos se retiraron silenciosamente, Hinata también estaba a punto de irse cuando su mirada chocó con la de Shisui. ¿Tenían alguna pista de que ella lo hizo? La duda quedó impregnada en su mente, era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran que fue ella aunque había usado una técnica totalmente ajena a la de su clan.

Le sonrió como lo hubiera hecho su antigua yo.

Regreso a sus labores en la mansión pues antes ya había estado en la biblioteca no había encontrado absolutamente nada.

* * *

Los viejos Hyugas ni siquiera dejaron pisar a los Uchihas se césped, lo que hizo enojar aun más a Fugaku.

-Lo que tengan que decirnos nos lo pueden decir aquí mismo pero de ninguna manera entrarán en nuestro territorio.- hablo un anciano del Clan.

La rabia se le subió por la cara a Shisui, estaba realmente molesto con la arrogancia de los ojos blancos, ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo no perdiendo el tiempo y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre uno de ellos. Fugaku coloco una mano en su hombro deteniendolo de hacer cualquier locura, lo conocía tan bien al muchacho de cabellos revueltos que sabía con exactitud lo que iba a hacer antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento.

Lo cierto era que a él también le molestaba esa actitud orgullosa de ellos pero supo mantener la compostura.

-Estamos aquí por el asesinato de Tokuma Hyuga. Entregadle el cuerpo.- Un Uchiha se adelante y entre a Hajime un pergamino de sellado que contenía el cuerpo de Tokuma.- Lo encontramos ayer en la noche en uno de los ríos cercanos a la aldea, desconocemos el motivo por el que llego allí. Suponemos que habrá visto a alguien sospechoso y lo persiguió hasta las cascada donde encontramos algunos signos de lucha. Su asesino le atravesó el pecho con una técnica del rayo y antes de que falleciera le arrancó los ojos con un kunai. Me gustaría hablar con algunos miembros del clan.

-Usted ni nadie hablara con alguno de nuestro clan.- habló Neji.- Si ni siquiera han podido encontrar a su asesino no nos sirven para nada, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos.

Y antes de que los Uchiha pudieran contestarles les arrojaron la puerta en la cara.

-Malditos Hyugas, son solo unos malditos arrogantes.- Murmuró Shisui.- No me sorprende que Hinata no quiera pasar tiempo en la mansión con esa gente.

* * *

La tensión en la mansión aumentó después de la partida de los Uchihas, los murmullos sobre la muerte de Tokuma fueron la comidilla del lugar. Nadie lloro por su muerte, sus padres fallecieron en la tercera guerra mundial ninja por lo que ha nadie le afectó realmente la perdida. Esa noche, después de hacer que Hanabi se acostará, fue a la habitación de su padre. Allí estaba el, silencioso y deprimido, después de la muerte de su hermano gemelo nunca volvió a ser el mismo. La perdida de su esposa y la de su hermano habían destrozado su corazón dejando solo una cáscara vacía de lo que había sido antes Hiashi Hyuga.

-Padre.- Hinata se sentó frente a él y acarició su mano con ternura.- Padre he hecho algo horrible y sé que eso solo es el comienzo de algo mucho peor. Necesito ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a los que quiero. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, por favor dime cómo.

Suplicó con las lágrimas desbordandose, pero su padre apenas se movió en los siguientes minutos hasta que al fin abrió su boca después de meses sin hablar.

-Yo también. Si hubiera sido fuerte nunca habría permitido que mi hermano se entregar por mi.- su voz sonaba rasposa y ronca.- Se lo que has estado buscando y no lo vas hallar en la biblioteca del Clan.

Una chispa de esperanza brillo en los ojos de Hinata, su padre estaba de su lado y no solo eso estaban conversando sin odio ni frialdad de por medio sino como un padre y una hija que abrían sus heridos corazones. Cuánto había deseado Hinata por algo así, ojalá hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

-Oh Padre... No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.- sollozo Hinata a la vez que lo apretaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sé. No sabes cuánto lamento haberme perdido pero no hay tiempo.- Hiashi la separó con sus manos y le susurró al oído- Hinata escúchame bien lo que estás buscando se encuentra escondido a la vista de cualquier ojo blanco en el templo Hyuga. Solo la princesa del Byakugan podrá encontrarlo. Aunque yo siempre he creído que eras mi princesa.

-Gracias papá.

**Siento mucho haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, he estado realmente ocupada pero no he olvidado mi historia. ¿Que les ha parecido esta parte? Me gustaría saber que les gustó.****Muchas gracias por leerlo.****Bye.**


	16. capitulo 16

Cap. 16

La oportunidad de ir al templo Hyuga fue interrumpida por una repentina reunión a la que mandaron a llamar a todos incluyendo a ella.

Como siempre en la sala se sentaron sobre el escalón de madera los ancianos y Neji mientras que el resto del clan descansaba sobre el tatami. Hanabi también estaba en la sala junto a Neji ocupando el lugar de la rama principal.

-Os hemos reunido aqui con el motivo del asesinato de Tokuma. La policía de Konoha ha sido incapaz de encontrar al asesino de Tokuma por lo que nosotros nos ocuparemos de resolverlo. Por lo que ninguno de nosotros saldrá de esta mansión y mucho menos hablará con la policía.

Hinata sintió la presión de la mirada de Neji sobre ella, haciéndola sentir más inquieta de lo que ya estaba, ahora no sólo debía preocuparse de la policía de Konoha sino que también de su propio Clan. Suspiró cansada, solo esperaba que esto se acabará pronto.

Trato de pasar desapercibida durante todo el día, limpiando la mansión y cuidando de Hanabi.

-Aqui estabas Hinata alguien te está buscando en la puerta. Pero no tardes mucho.- le dijo Natsu

-Nee-chan ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Hanabi agarrándola de su ropa- Neji se va enfadar mucho.

La cara de preocupación en la niña caló en ella, Hanabi no era estúpida sabía que a veces su hermano no controlaba su ira y la pagaba con Hinata.

-No te preocupes no tardaré.- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Fue a la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa y desilusión de que allí estaba Shisui. Ella creía que se iba a encontrar con Itachi pero no fue así ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por no verlo? Ella tenía muchas cosas más importantes de lo que preocuparse.

-Buenos días Shisui-kun.

-Hola Hina-chan ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata asintió y antes de que el muchacho de cabellos revueltos preguntara lo obvio ella hablo.

-Lo siento, Shisui-kun pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Si supieran que estoy conversando con un Uchiha me castigarán.

Y por supuesto que la iban a castigar con golpes o peor aún con el sello maldito.

Shisui lo entendió a la perfección y no quería causarle problemas a su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero he venido a entregarte esto de parte de Itachi.- Saco de su bolsillo una pluma negra, la de un cuervo, y se lo entrego a ella.- Dijo sobre guardarla o algo así, ya sabes que no suelo terminar de escuchar las conversaciones de Itachi, son tan aburridas...

Aquello saco una risa a Hinata, ya conocía lo monótonas y técnicas que podían llegar a ser las conversaciones de Itachi. Estaba claro que las relaciones personales no eran su fuerte.

-Sonreiste, hace tiempo que no veo esa sonrisa.

-Gracias Shisui y también a Itachi. Adiós.

Hinata hizo una reverencia antes de cerrarla puerta.

Hinata atesoraria aquella pluma. Volvió con Hanabi como la había prometido y paso la tarde jugando con ella.

Esa madrugada cuando todos fueron a dormir se escabulló al templo Hyuga, dejo un señuelo en su habitación por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar a su habitación. Su padre había tenido razón cuando dijo que el Byakugan no iba a encontrar nada. Trato de recordar la conversación con su padre, él le había dicho que se encontraba escondido a la vista de cualquier ojo blanco. Desactivo su doujutsu, tanteo toda la habitación en busca de algún pergamino o información sin encontrar nada, hasta que por error derribo uno de los tazones sagrados con ofrenda a Hagoromo y este abrió el suelo bajo sus pies mostrando unas escaleras por las que Hinata rodó.

Llegó hasta el final adolorida y la trampilla por la que había caído se cerró inmediatamente dejándola a oscuras ni siquiera con el Byakugan podía ver algo de aquella habitación y mucho menos el exterior. Estaba atrapada.

-Menos mal que deje una copia de mi misma.- murmuró.

Decidió hacer un jutsu de fuego para alumbrar la habitación encontrándose de golpe con la estatua de piedra de una mujer con cuernos. Hinata debía admitir que era realmente hermosa, nunca había visto una belleza como esa, menos mal que solo era una estatua. La habitación era realmente pequeña y guardaba varias capas de polvo. A los pies de la estatua había algunos platillos con algo que Hinata supo que tuvo que haber sido comida, también había una inscripción labrada en la piedra que ponía: Progenitora del chakra.

-Kaguya...

Había estudiado la historia de su ancestro Hagoromo y sabía que Kaguya había sido su madre ¿Pero porque guardaban semejante estatua en un lugar así?

Su pregunta fue contestada al encontrar pergaminos en la pared, quizás ellos le pudieran responder o tal vez darle información sobre el Tenseigan. Agarro el primer pergamino y se sumergió en la lectura

Mientras tanto su clon se levantaba de la cama y hacia las labores domésticas que le habían encomendado, en todo el día nadie se había percatado del cambio y era un gran alivio. Estuvo jugando casi todo el día con Hanabi, la niña se había decidido a enseñarle todos sus nuevo movimientos de taijutsu y después la había casi exigido con su vocecita a hacer unos muñequitos de tela y bueno quien era ella para decirle que no.

Después de tenerla todo el día de un lado para otro por fin Hanabi cayó como una piedra ante el sueño, había sido un día agotador pero mereció la pena cada minuto con Hanabi la hacía olvidar de sus problemas y la hacía sentir feliz aunque sea por unos instantes.

Así como todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin Hinata vio por la ventana, aunque fue tan solo por un segundo la imagen de un ambu sobre uno de los árboles cercanos a la mansión. Espero a que llegará el cambio de guardia y escapo de la mansión.

Una vez fuera no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarse con el ambu que la guío sigilosamente hasta una zona apartada de Konoha tras la montaña con los rostros de los Kages, Hinata no tenía ni idea de que había unas instalaciones ocultas allí pero prefirió permanecer callada sin avergonzarse. Era un edificio de apenas una planta pero la sorprendió ver las interminables escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

El ambu no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el trayecto hasta que llegar a una habitación apenas alumbrada por una bombilla de baja luz con Danzo dentro. Esperándola.

El ninja cerró la puerta tras de ella dejándola a solas con el sujeto, empezaba a creer que había sido mala idea seguir a aquel ambu.

-Siempre pensé que eras estúpida pero parece que te encanta rayar los límites de estos.

-¿Que desea Danzo-sama?- pregunto ocultando la molesta que estaba por su comentario.

-Quiero que me lo entregues.

-Lo lamento pero no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-Quiero el Byakugan que le arrancaste a tu primo.

Así que él lo sabía, estaba bastante segura de que el Hokage no tenía ni la más menor idea de lo que había hecho Hinata y mucho menos las intenciones siniestras de el hombre.

-No sé que le hace pensar que aún mantengo los ojos de Tokuma.

-No te me hagas la estúpida. Entregamelos.

-Aunque los tuviera que razón tendría para dárselos, esos ojos pertenecen al clan Hyuga.

-No trates de hacerte la santa después de lo que hiciste, esos ojos ya no os pertenecen. Yo soy el único que podría darle buen uso ese doujutsu. Pero ¿Que pensaría Hiruzen sobre ti después de saber que asesinaste a un primo tuyo y que incluso trataste de deshacerte del cuerpo?

-Y usted ¿Que haría el Hokage cuando sepa sus intenciones con el Byakugan?- contraatacó Hinata.

Danzo se abalanzó hacia ella agarrándola del cuello de la chaqueta y golpeándola contra la pared.

-El único motivo por el que ustedes Hyuga siguen vivos se debe a mi benevolencia.

-En algo está usted equivocado, la única razón por la que no ha podido se debe a que no les puede tocar sin provocar una guerra de la que estoy segura que Konoha tiene las de perder.. -Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho por la adrenalina de enfrentarse a Danzo.- Conseguir el Byakugan no cambiará nada.

Fue un golpe directo lo que hizo que el clon de Hinata desapareciera en una cortina de humo.

-Esta bien si tu no me los darás solo tendré que esperar a que asesines a tu familia para robarselos.

Hinata acababa de terminar el último pergamino cuando la memoria de su clon llegó a ella.

Ahora que había encontrado la forma de desarrollar el Tenseigan solo le quedaba esperar el momento para dar fin a a todo pero antes tenía que salir de ese sitio.


End file.
